


The Flower of Salvation

by Jack_Beach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Beach/pseuds/Jack_Beach
Summary: Harry Potter hasn't always been this miserable only slightly less though, and he wishes so much he could go back to when his relatives ,the Dursley's, only beat him slightly when he spoke out of turn or when they would just lock him in his cupboard. Now Aunt Petunia hurts him in far more emotionally scarring ways than beatings and solitude. Uncle Vernon works him nearly to death everyday and anytime he is seen "slacking off" he is beaten within an inch of his life only to be somehow healed from the brink almost as if by magic every night. Will Harry Potter succumb to the abuse of his "family" or will the strange Silver Haired girl that catches his interest the day they meet in Diagon Alley be his Salvation in the end?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter & Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Petunia Evans Dursley, Harry Potter & Portrait Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter & Septima Vector, Harry Potter & Vernon Dursley
Comments: 80
Kudos: 96





	1. Physical and Mental Scars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Read at your own discretion I put these warnings in the description for a reason  
> Hey guys this is the start of my Harry x Fleur Fanfic I've read a decent few and it's by far one of my favorite pairings in the fandom if not my most favorite because of the unique possibilities with the pairing. My definite favorite Harry x Fleur Fanfic has got to be A Cadmean Victory by DarknessEnthroned on Fanfiction.net it has a subtle yet well spoken writing style that speaks to me and an easily followable magic system that I hope I can pull off in this story myself and if you've read it you'll definitely see some similarities between this Fanfic and his. I've always had a love for psychological and classic horror which might show in some scenes so I hope you like graphic descriptions.  
> Enjoy!!!

Harry Potter had, at a young age, found out the world was not fair and for him it was when he was five years old and able to understand the utter lack of attention his "family" gave him. While as a stark contrast his cousin Dudley was showered with affection from his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who routinely and profusely told Dudley that they loved and cherished him singing his praises as the best thing to ever happen to them. At first Harry consoled himself by saying it was just because Dudley was their actual son and it was perfectly normal for them to have a little favoritism towards Dudley and spend less time with him.

But over the years he slowly realized he was barely better than an unwanted guest in a house that could care less if he was around or not. As he grew older and required less and less attention to ensure he wouldn't die from shear lack of knowledge on how to take care of himself, his Aunt Petunia routinely showed him, with a not so subtle air of distaste, how to cook, clean, and do other tasks for himself.

Or so it seemed.

It turned out that after Harry had gotten an acceptable grasp on all these things after he turned eight years old he was made the de facto servant/slave of the family to cook, clean, and perform most other menial tasks they required to be done around the house and this was the start of his most awful times with the Dursley's.

**October 22, 1988**

"Potter!" A heavy beat of silence is heard throughout the whole of number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey and this seems to just enrage the source of the shout,"Potter wake up!"

Harry shot awake as he had just now registered the second shout in his tiny room who's only source of light was the slight cracks in-between the closed viewing slot nearly at the top of the door to the room, if you could even call a glorified wood rotted cupboard a room. The first thing he did was check the time and he froze immediately at the time on his small grey alarm clock 8:00 a.m. This made Harry gulp as he was supposed to be awake at 7:00 a.m. to start preparing breakfast for his uncle, who would need to be at work in just 30 minutes. So leaping from his sorry excuse for a bed he scrambled out of his cupboard beneath the stairs and turned to the right so he could enter the kitchen. 

But, where he expected Uncle Vernon to be stood Aunt Petunia with a quite annoyed expression. Aunt Petunia was a relatively small thin woman compared to his uncle, but stood several feet menacingly over Harry himself at the age of eight. As much as Harry hated to admit it his aunt **was** a beautiful woman with a slightly angular face which added to his fear of her at the moment. Her blonde hair in slight curls resting around her shoulders and on top of a thin petunia flower patterned dress, her normally kind face that Harry had only ever seen her direct at Dudley and Uncle Vernon was nowhere to be seen. As she gazed at Harry's small form her hands rung a washcloth in front of her that had clearly been used recently as if showing what she wished to do to Harry's neck for his shirking of duties to cook for his uncle that morning.

"Do you know why I could possibly be this angry with you," Petunia asked Harry in a voice that clearly says it was a rhetorical question that didn't need an actual answer.

Harry averted his gaze to his bare feet to show that he knew what he had failed to do and show that he understood that his aunts question didn't require a response. This proved to be a bad choice as he heard the faint steps of house slippers on the linoleum of the kitchen heading in his direction signaling his aunts approach to his now slightly shaking small form causing him to screw his eyes shut.

When he didn’t feel any immediate sign that she's reached him he slowly opens his eyes to see what's happening the last thing he expected to see was his aunt looking directly into his eyes barely a foot away with her knees bent to bring her eye level with the eight year old. What truly puzzled the emerald eyed youth was the fact that his aunts previously easily seen anger and annoyance was nowhere to be seen on her face as she gazed into Harry's eyes with her pale blue ones. A small beat of silence passed between the two as they searched the others eyes for a sign of something the other was looking for.

But suddenly as if she had found exactly what she expected Petunias' eyes lit with rage as she lashed out with a backhand to Harry's face, causing a cry of pain to erupt from his mouth following him to the ground where he was sprawled out in fear and pain clutching his bright red cheek holding back tears. If he hadn't been ready for the initial strike he was definitely not prepared for the stomp that followed on the side of his ribs that while hard and drove the air from him, thankfully didn't break them.

Wheezing and clutching his side with one arm and trying to crawl back into the hall towards his cupboard with the other Harry frantically attempted to breath but found it exceedingly difficult after the savage stomp to his side delivered by his "family member".

"Oh get up you sniveling excuse for a boy," Petunia spat in his direction annoyed with Harry's pitiful display of resilience. After another slow and deliberate second of attempted breathing Harry slowly but shakily rose to his feet in front of his aunt so as not to anger her further and cause more harm to befall him.

Nodding in approval his aunt looked him over with an unidentifiable gleam in her eyes," your uncle told me specifically to punish you in his stead because he will be away for a business trip for at least two days. He wants me to make sure you don't make the same mistake again, so Dudley is staying at one of his friends houses today and while we don't care how Dudley normally sees us _punish_ you, I found it necessary for him not to need to see this." 

This explanation made Harry's face go as pale as a sheet at those implications. Harry had been performing his duties around the house for three months now since his birthday at the end of July, and he had already experienced a broken arm his first month, after accidentally breaking one of Dudley's toys, from his Uncle Vernon and that had been done right in front of Dudley who laughed while it happened. Harry could still hear the sickening snap sound his arm had made that day. Two days later while waking up at the usual time to make breakfast Harry hadn't noticed until a second later to his utter astonishment his arm had healed as if by magic, and while he stared in wonder at it that morning it seemed to only enrage his uncle further who had entered the room alone and proceeded to whip Harry on his bare back with his belt causing bloody gashes and welts to form on his back after five minutes of the torture Harry had fallen to his bare chest on the kitchen floor with small rivulets of blood to begin staining the linoleum of the kitchen.

Of course his uncle had made him clean the floors with bleach in the kitchen to clean away the,"Filth," as his uncle called it still with no shirt to protect his cuts and welts from the bleach as Dudley and his aunt entered the room looking him over impassively.

If neither his aunt or uncle cared that Dudley had seen all of that and more, then Harry shuddered in absolute fear at what his aunt could possible have in store for him that could even come close to his past few agonizing punishments.

Harry still slightly wheezing and just now speaking for the first time that day asked in a soft and shaky voice," W-what is going t-to be my punishment A-Aunt Petunia?"

Smiling not at all reassuringly at Harry his aunt grabbed him by the arm pulling him into the hall causing Harry to relax his shoulders at the assumed thought that his punishment would involve being just locked in his cupboard. That relief quickly expedited itself from his body as he was slowly and painstakingly dragged past his cupboard, the siting room with several chairs a couch and an electric fire place, and then up the stairs behind his aunt who hadn't relented on her tight grip of his wrist. Harry's dread built and was mixed with confusion as he was pulled past Dudley's room to the direct right of the stairs and into the Dursley's master bedroom making Harry so unbelievably confused at what was going to happen as his aunt closed the door. Harry was about to voice his concerned question again about his punishment until his aunt picked him up which surprised Harry to no end because he had never been touched by any of the Dursley's except when he was hit or dragged by one of them and the fast yet somehow gentle movement his aunt had made in picking him up shocked him greatly. Until she looked Harry directly in the eyes and crashed her horrifically soft lips against his in a not at all familial way as she tilted her head sideways to get a better angle at Harry's lips to deepen the kiss.

While she did this Harry squirmed under her pressing presence and feeling a discomfort in his lower body not knowing what was happening because his young mind could not fully comprehend the coming horrific implications of what was happening. He was suddenly brought out of his frantic and scared thought as he felt something prodding the entrance to his mouth and with a gasp he felt his aunts tongue enter his mouth roaming and tasting Harry's own further intensifying his lower discomfort and his own fear that he couldn't control what was happening.

After another agonizing few seconds of the forced kiss Petunia pulled away from Harry causing him to gasp for air which the stomp to his side had made difficult to get and was not helped at all by the oxygen depriving kiss that was forced on him. As his eyes refocused from the black spots that had began invading his vision he saw the slightly dreamy and far off look his aunt had while gazing at his face for some reason but he didn't have to wonder why she looked like that for long," you look just like your father," she said with an equally dreamy voice. Hope slowly rose in his chest for maybe a shred of pity that she may have for him because of his paternal similarities until the far away look was wiped from her face as she locked eyes with him,"except your disgusting eyes," she spat venomously," they look just like your bitch mothers!"

And just like that any pity he may have received was thrown away just as he was thrown onto the bed in his aunt and uncles room with Petunia following directly after pining his arms to the bed above his head and she unceremoniously sat directly on his crotch grinding his growing discomfort down there against her privates causing him to involuntarily cry out a moan. Freezing above him Petunias shocked look slowly grew into a wolfish grin that held no actual mirth.

"Do you like when I do this Harry," she asked as she ground her hips into Harry's crotch transferring more friction to his most private area and eliciting even more moans that he attempted and failed to muffle without the use of his hands. Harry wanted to burst out crying with fear at the sensations he had never experienced and honestly no matter how strangely good they may feel at the time he didn't want to feel them at all in this moment or ever again with his aunt.

No. With this **MONSTER!**

As if reading his expression the monster grinned baring its surprisingly non sharp fangs glowering down at him," don't worry it will feel even better in a few minutes Harry."

She leaned down yet again all the while grinding her crotch against his, covered only by her thin dress, panties, and Harry's own sleep pants, all the while bringing her lips back to his unleashing a new meaning to the horror of the situation as he started to somehow realize the haplessness that was pervading his senses along with the unwanted pleasure that was caused by her midsections ministrations and the tongue entering his mouth yet again his traitorous tongue reflexively dancing in sink with hers as they vied for dominance but it wasn't much of a battle as Petunia overcame Harry with practiced ease. As if reluctantly she pulled away from Harry both breathing heavily panting inches away from one another as he gazed into his aunts eyes he could tell she clearly saw his fear as she almost imperceptibly flinched as his familiar face and eyes that screamed for mercy, but the hesitation was quickly thrown to the wind as she yet again crashed her lips to his.

Harry didn't think this situation could get any worse, that is until he froze in place when his aunts hands roamed down to his light grey sleep pants tugging at the waistband to pull them down exposing his boxer briefs to his aunts groping hand which froze as it felt something odd.

Petunia looked down to see that Harry James Potter, an eight year old, had an at least five inch penis which was pulsating beneath her hand and the underwear that concealed it. The thought that he was already this big and not even a teenager yet aroused her even more causing her to double down on her course of action as she slipped her dress over her head and threw It to the floor by the bed exposing her slim braless frame to Harry's frantically moving eyes wanting nothing more than to not be where he was or even wishing for not the first time he had died with his parents because surely it had to be better than this hell he was forced to endure.

* * *

 _**Warning underaged rape/lemon do not read if easily scarred or under the age of 18!** _ **_You've been warned._ **

"I can't wait any longer," Petunia purred huskily as she loomed over Harry her medium yet well shaped breasts rising in sink with her breaths as the anticipation of what came next flooded her thoughts and the idea of fucking someone who looked like James so closely aroused her even further. She slowly lifted Harry's black short sleeved shirt over his head leaving both of them in nothing but their underwear with Petunias womanhood fiercely pressed against Harry's own manhood driving her forward as she yet again captured poor little Harry's lips into another heated kiss grabbing his hand and leading them to knead her breasts in slow circular motions bucking her hips against Harry crotch yet again making them both moan into the others mouth, involuntarily in Harry's case.

Petunia broke the kiss putting a hand on Harry's chest and looking him dead in the eyes before saying," don't move unless I tell you to or you will be punished even worse than when your uncle beat you with his belt."

Harry gulped nodding slowly and jerkily causing his aunt to smile in pleasure at his understanding of her orders before she slowly and painfully lowered her face to Harry's underwear lowering them and releasing the pulsing mass of sensitive flesh that filled her vision with a lust filled haze. Gingerly as if fearing she would break it she gripped Harry's shaft eliciting an intense and involuntary moan to escape his lips and now that his hands were free he threw them over his mouth wide eyed in horror and shame at his outburst. He couldn't ponder on the shame he felt at feeling good before his aunt quickly pumped her hand up and down causing his member to pulse even more intensely filing his head with a strange haze. Just when he didn't think it could get any worse/better he was promptly proven wrong.

Petunias soft and horribly pleasing lips wrapped around his erect member making him release a muffled scream of shameful pleasure into his hands that still clamped tightly to his mouth intensified as she began bobbing her head up and down every now and then sucking either on hand of his shaft that was in her mouth and throat or just the head of his penis at the entrance of her mouth. Each bob of her head sent lightning bolts up Harry's spine making him feel progressively worse and better at each moment making him want to cry out in sheer bliss, rage, fear, and shock. It was all made worse by the slight yet painfully clear noises of slurping and sucking his aunt was making as she kept up her erratic yet sensual movements around his shaft. She suddenly and forcefully engulfed him all the way down to the base, in her throat making Harry spasm in sheer ecstasy which compounded with his other storm of terrible emotions at the time building and building until they would eventually break the dam that was his psyche.

Feeling Harry begin to twitch far more erratically in her mouth after deepthroating him, she quickly pulled his member out of her mouth and grasped it firmly at the base to stem the flow of blood but not enough to stop it from being hard," not yet you're not allowed to cum anywhere but inside."

This confused Harry's eight year old mind "come inside?" where was he going to go inside of, what did she mean? Even when he didn't understand fully he didn't like the implications at all and for good reason when his aunt began to remove her underwear right in front of Harry giving him a view of her wet cleanly shaven and slightly parted vagina, a part of the opposite sex which he had never seen before in his life. He watched horrified and curiously as she stared him directly in the eyes as she threw her underwear onto the floor alongside her dress as she yet again sat down on Harry's lap this time with nothing between the two as she ground her wet pussy against his cock parting her lower lips slightly and eliciting loud moans from her and muffled cries from Harry beneath her. Rocking back and forth sandwiching Harry's penis between her lower lips increasing the pace slowly and steadily as she brought her hands to pull away Harry's so she could access his mouth and begin French kissing him again.

Suddenly without warning she rose her hips up slightly positioning Harry's member at her entrance before he could register what was happening. She plunged all of his throbbing shaft inside of her pulsing and clenching vagina clinging to his rod as it pushed deeper and deeper into her. She visibly shuddered as she savored the familiar yet almost forgotten feeling as she hadn't had sex since Dudley was born and as far as she could tell this eight year old who had no experience whatsoever was better than her husband even directly just after penetration she had nearly orgasmed. And she immediately did after moving her hips up and down just one time causing her vaginal walls to clamp tightly around Harry's shaft and break the forced kiss she initiated, digging her nails into his chest drawing small trails of blood from the break in his skin.

Meanwhile, Harry couldn't describe the feeling as he felt something warm wrap around his private part and clench tightly all around it as if squeezing each drop of pleasure and sorrow out of him then the pressure begins to let up before coming back in pulses constricting and releasing periodically. The pulses didn't even have time to ebb away before his aunt lifted her hips and slammed down on his erect member causing starbursts of pleasure and fear at that pleasure to overtake him and feel the walls tighten even harder around his penis fiercer than the first one he felt and her nails digging sharply and painfully into his chest. Harry couldn't have known in that moment but his aunt orgasmed at the sensations his magical core released small waves that, her being a muggle, she had never felt before due to almost never being in contact with magic. Suddenly his aunts minuscule hesitation vanished causing her to bounce up and down even faster than the first causing her breasts to bounce and ripple with each impact. To further her pleasure she leaned down capturing Harry's open mouth that had been agape in a silent scream that could not escape his throat before being over taken by his aunts mouth yet again taking even that solitary action from him to further her own selfish pleasure.

Before long Harry could feel something building in his lower parts not able to understand he pulled his mouth from his aunt to her protests before he said hurriedly," somethings happening I feel weird what's going on?"

This seemed to only intensify his aunts desire to pump him in and out of her even faster wanting to experience as much pleasure as she could before it would come to an end with her nephews release. As his aunt slammed down one last time on him Harry cried out in utter lust and disgust at both his aunt and himself as he exploded inside of her bathing her inner walls in a thick white stream of cum also eliciting another orgasm from Petunia as she shuddered twice as hard as the first time she had came crying out one single thing,"JAMEEEEEEEES!"

_**End of rape/Lemon scene you can continue from here** _

* * *

His fathers name was the last thing he heard his aunt yell as his vision slowly became dark from both the mental and physical strain all of this causing him to pass out right there underneath his aunt into sweet black nothingness.

Harry slowly awoke back in the tiny and comforting atmosphere of the cupboard which he spent most of his life inside of, He was naked and slightly damp with sweat and something else on his private parts. The events of what had happened played back in his head as he slipped on “fresh” clothes wishing with everything he had that he could just wave his hand and make everything go away and just go back to the simple beatings and forced solitary of the room he was currently inside of. As he sat numbly on the edge of his small bed just thinking about everything in his life and why he could possibly deserve everything that has happened to him over the years.

His parents dying when he was just a baby.

His barely tolerated existence at the hands of the Dursleys.

Until was acknowledge by them as nothing more than a glorified slave.

Being beaten if he spoke out of turn, having to work until every inch of his body ached then beaten again if he was seen even barely slowing down, and now his **_aunt_** if he could even call that monster that had......

Just the thought of what happened finally caused Harry to break down in a fit of tears bringing him even lower than he ever thought he could possibly fall in his already rock bottom life and he just sank to the floor collapsing in on himself.

"Why do I deserve this?"

An imperceptible voice cackled madly from the spot just behind Harry’s scar. And although it was unnoticed by him he stilled shivered twice as much after it began.


	2. A Glimmer of Hope with a Dash of Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hey guys new chapter and that means a little bit of this puzzle I’m slowly constructing into a story will be revealed a little more. I'm just now writing the second chapter maybe like 11 hours later and I'm really happy a few people like the Fic already and I appreciate the support for it. I was a little hesitant to right that graphic scene in chapter 1 and I didn't write another one for the second chapter but its implied while I don't write another scene you can infer it did happen three more times in the years that followed after the first one before he goes to Hogwarts. Of course if some people want me to write more scenes like that first one I will but I'm hesitant to do so, maybe not as its happening in the story but as like a flashback or a nightmare for Harry. Welp I've rambled to long so enjoy reading!!!

**July 25th, 1991**

**6:50 a.m.**

Harry sat at the edge of his bed remembering that first time Aunt Petunia had begun to slowly unravel his mind with means other than Harry's preferred form of beatings or solitary confinement. In the last almost three years Harry had heard exactly what it was called that she had done to him **rape**. It was such a guttural awful word in his opinion and it fit with the horrible emotions that the memories of it brought in him and the sinking despair that filled him any time his aunt brought him into the master bedroom upstairs to "punish" him. 

Harry can't say that he's necessarily used to it but by the third time he knew what to do and how to avoid being slapped, punched, or cut while his aunt......

This train of thought wrought a fit of sobs to shudder from Harry's shoulders down to his very core and eliciting even further shame in himself for being so weak. _Don't cry you idiot! They'll come and make you stop if they hear you._ Harry thought to himself furiously as he rubbed at his eyes to stem the tide of tears that was threatening to overtake him. He would have to get up and be ready to make breakfast soon. Plucking his glasses from beside his bed he Looked at his alarm clock **6:58 a.m.** sighing Harry removed his sleep pants and shirt to put on a pare of Dudleys old jeans which were entirely to large for the thin ten year old. He grabbed part of an extension cord that didn't have the socket ends anymore and used it as a belt then he pulled a long sleeve dark blue shirt over his head and left the relative safety of his cupboard.

Out in the quiet morning of the hallway Harry walked to the door beside the stairs that lead to his sinking feeling of dread he always got when approaching them. He bent down to absentmindedly pick up the mail for that morning finding the start of the day being no different than any other. Then Harry gazed down shuffling through the assortment of letters finding the oddest sight he had ever seen in his short life. In elegant thin handwriting on the envelope it read.

_**MR. H Potter** _

_**The Cupboard Under the Stairs,** _

_**4 Privet Drive,** _

_**Little Whinging** _

_**Surrey** _

Frowning deeply Harry looked to the top of the stairs all fear of them momentarily wiped from his thoughts as his natural curiosity overtook him and he walked to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. Setting the skillet on the stove eye and adjusting the heat settings to an acceptable level he began with frying some eggs that he would later scramble, so while they got nice and cooked he looked back at the letter which had a stylized "H" in a wax seal stamped on the blank back of the envelope.

Breaking the seal Harry gazed down at the letter which had similarly elegant writing on the inside of the letter which while legible somehow made less sense to the young man as he read it.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore** _

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and**_ **_Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The headmaster has informed me that you may require a, shall we say, special service to have someone accompany you to Diagon Alley to procure the required materials and supplies for your term, and the headmaster has stressed the need for a fairly younger person to escort you to procure the supplies. Which is why we will be sending a recent addition to the school one Professor Septima Vector to accompany you in purchasing your school materials. The headmaster has asked me to assure you that Professor Vector is completely trustworthy and has experience in children with your situation. Professor Vector will be arriving at your current place of residence on July 28th to collect you and help you in your purchases. The headmaster in his foresight has left an enchantment on this letter and envelope to alter the inside writing to the standard acceptance letter and be sealed as if it was never opened once it has been enclosed yet again in the original envelope for reasons he did not wish to elaborate further on the reason for at this time._ **

**_  
Term begins on September 1st. We await word from Professor Vector after she has assisted you._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

Harry had no words to describe his confusion as he finished reading this strange letter. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Was this letter supposed to be a joke, because if so he didn't understand it at all. He was intrigued to see what the letter meant by it re sealing itself so he began putting it back in the envelope and closing the wax seal and as if by an unseen magic the bottom of the wax bubbled from slight heat and then it was sealed again as if it hadn't been opened ever. This caused Harry to goggle in wonder turning the letter end over end in his hands inspecting it for any tears, burn marks, or any other sign it had been unsealed. For the first time in Harrys life he stared in child like wonder at the amazing yet simple form of magic.

His wonder quickly fled him as he remembered the eggs and took the skillet off the stove eye while softly scrambling the eggs with a spatula. Once they were plated and set on three separate plates for the Dursley's when they came down to eat, Harry prepared to make some biscuits in the oven and start some sausage and bacon in the same skillet he had cleaned slightly of egg residue.

Harry knew it wouldn't be a good idea to keep the letter to himself because if a woman did appear at the Dursley's house claiming to have sent a letter three days in advance they would undoubtedly make him pay later for not giving them some form of advanced warning. So reluctantly he shuffled the letter addressed to himself amongst the other letters and placed them casually at the head of the table where Uncle Vernon always preferred the mail to be placed once Harry had collected it. 

Once Harry had finished calming himself down and preparing to lie about not opening the letter to his inimical uncles tendency to react horribly if he even suspected Harry was lying to him. The first time Harry had found out what happened when his uncle thought he was lying was actually the day Uncle Vernon came back home from his business trip that he had used to intrust Harry's punishment for slacking to his aunt. His aunt had said in no short order, the exact same day she had forced herself on him, that if he told Uncle Vernon what happened no doubt would Vernon kill Harry. If he somehow miraculously didn't end up being murdered by Vernon Petunia would, in his place, reunite Harry with his "whore mother" as she put it. While Harry hadn’t needed to lie because his uncle hadn’t asked about anything he needed to lie about but it turned out that after his horrible experience that day Harry had forgotten to finish cleaning the kitchen and dishes. Of course when Harry had said he’d merely forgotten his uncle hadn’t believed him and he’d made Harry put his hands on the ironing board and taken said iron to Harry’s hands. It had taken two or three nights longer than normal for Harry’s hands to recover than it normally did.

After a while Harry could hear his Goliath of an uncle waking up and preparing for work and the stress filled noises he made that displayed his dislike of waking up so early.

Harry gulped audibly he positioned his head so his ear was pointed toward the ceiling as if trying to hear the slightly perceptible _thump_ _thump_ of his uncles foot falls. And before long his uncles steps began their telltale descent on the stairs and they slowly made their way until Harry finally saw out of the corner of his eye that his uncle had entered the room.

"Glad you haven't slipped in your duties since your aunt and I punished you accordingly a few years back, boy."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Harry said not making eye contact with his uncle because he had learned long ago that certain eye contact could be seen as a challenge of authority because no matter how hard he tried his rebelliousness always shined through in his eyes in some way or another.

Vernon nodded in Harry's peripheral vision not quiet with appreciation but certainly not with overwhelming contempt. Harry supposed this must have been one of the nicer days for his uncle.

Until he heard an audible _SLAM_ which made Harry visibly wince on reflex. He turned to his uncle from the stove to see what had gotten his hackles up and froze when he saw his uncle red faced with one shaking hand holding a fork and the other hand holding the envelope that Harry had inspected earlier. His face was obviously angry with something else mixed in with his expression. Was that _fear_? No, Harry shook his head screwing his eyes shut not believing what he thought he had registered on his uncles face before looking again.

Now his uncle was trembling with either rage or fear as he turned the letter over, opened it, and read its contents his eyes once done inspecting the letter snapped to Harry off In the corner trying to shrink into himself under the hostile stare.

"What. Is. This?"

"I-I don't know Uncle Vernon I just brought the mail in and left it all where I usually do," Harry said in what he considered an effective poker face. This caused his uncle to narrow his eyes at the shaking boy searching his face for any signs of deceit. After a few seconds of gazing at his trembling nephew Vernon let out an annoyed huff and turned back to the letter his eyes reading over it yet again as if trying to come to some sort of a decision.

"Come here boy and read this letter," Uncle Vernon ordered barking at Harry in a gruff voice his mustache quivering with contempt as his nephews pathetic form slinked closer.

"Yes, sir."

Harry hesitantly took the letter from his uncles clenched hands gently and he gazed down expecting to see the same letter he had read before but an utter look of astonishment crept its way to his face as he saw what the letter now said.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore** _

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards** _

_**Dear Mr. H Potter** _

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and**_ **_Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ **

**_Term Begins on September 1st, normally we would say that we await your owl by no later than July 31st however we have decided it necessary to send one of our esteemed Professors Septima Vector to collect you on the 28th of July to collect your school supplies and materials. We will in addition to this assistance be providing room and board in The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley to ease the transition to school for yourself and your family._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

Harry could not believe his eyes at all, the letter had literally changed most of its previous text and been replaced with less... well for a better word antagonizing and insinuating sentences that would have, no doubt, not been lost on the Dursley's who would've known full well that whoever these people were knew that his "family" mistreated him in numerous ways. Harry had to let out a sigh inwardly knowing that the letter had kept its promise to change to a more acceptable format even though he had been skeptical at first.

It seemed his uncle found his utter astonishment as proof that the boy had indeed not been lying when he said he hadn't even seen the person that the letter had been meant for let alone the contents of the letter itself," very well boy. Give that letter to your aunt when she comes down and tell her I want to discuss it with her when I return home, and no funny business."

Harry nodded quickly knowing full well what would undoubtedly happen if he didn't follow through on his end of this order. 

Nodding to himself seeing Harry had understood the implications and that he would show Petunia, Vernon began eating his breakfast before long needing to leave for work. 

Prompting Harry to begin clearing off Uncle Vernons side of the table before he heard Dudley and Aunt Petunia coming down the stairs slowly, seeing Harry cleaning part of the table.

"Freak," Dudley said as he shoulder checks Harry causing him to fall to the floor with little resistance, as any sign of defiance would be met with horrible retribution. This display seemed to make Dudley disgusted with Harry as he sat at the table beginning to eat stuffing his fat face with wild abandon.

Harry carefully picked himself off the floor and slowly made his way over to his aunt who had been watching the show in the entrance to the hallway with not at all concealed glee. That look vanished as Harry stood in front of her eyes averted and staring at the ground, his eyes darted up slightly to meet hers and he muttered," Uncle Vernon told me to give this to you when you came downstairs and that he wanted to discuss it with you after he gets back."

With a flippant yet suggestive motion Petunia brushed her hand against Harry's which was clutching the letter outstretched to give to her. This made Harrys eyes go wide in fear as he began shacking not at all enjoying the contact that seemed to stab into his skin like millions of tiny needles along the trail of skin his aunts hand followed as it took the letter. The small knowing smirk she leveled at him didn't help his trembling legs as she brought the letter up to her eyes to inspect the parchment.

The smirk that she had was slowly and savagely wiped off her face as she read the letter all the way through. The barely concealed rage was not missed by Harry as her eyes flicked to his own sorrow dulled emerald orbs. The color seemingly enraged her further causing her neck muscles to tense to a dangerous level. She slowly closed her eyes taking in deep calming breaths, before she opened them back up and put her focus on Dudley who had not noticed the tension in the air and finished his food.

"Dudykins go and get ready for school," she said prompting him to nod and head back to his room with lumbering steps that in Harry's opinion were as bout as spry as Vernons. Harry began making his way over to his "room" before Petunia grabbed his arm making the tiny needle sensation come back one hundred fold feeling as if his arm were being pierced by knives at every angle.

"You," she said levelly and wickedly gazing into Harry's eyes with her pale blue ones," are staying here today so we can have a little. _**Chat**_."

Harry looked down, filled with so many swirling dark and horrible emotions in his head wishing more than ever that he had the strength to make her stop, make her pay, make all of these **BASTARDS** pay.

 ~~ _Do it. Why hesitate._~~ A voice filled with cruel glee at his thought hissed in his ear clearly not his voice. ~~_Kill them. Kill them all. They deserve it after all. She._~~ ~~ _Deserves it. For what she's done to you._~~

 ~~~~Not noticing this internal struggle Petunia sneered at Harry's trembling form before walking away to the kitchen to eat and leave Harry to his own devices until she returned.

 _I_ _can't._ Harry thought furiously.

~~_Why not? It would be so easy. You're small, and quiet. It would be no trouble at all to sneak into their rooms at night and. **Slit. Their. Throats.**_ ~~

~~~~_NO! I won't be the same sort of monster they all are. **LEAVE. ME. ALONE.**_

And just like that Harry heard no more of the voice. He could only hear the audible shuffling of Dudley above him getting ready in his room. This caused Harry to look around frantically looking for who could have possibly been speaking to him.

Was he finally going crazy. Did he snap. He didn't feel very different so he must still be sane. This caused him to frown in confusion clutching his head before he let out a slow breath of frustrated air and let his arms drop to his sides. He slowly opened his cupboard door going inside to lay down until his aunt got back from dropping Dudley off at school. Harry had never much cared for public school he was usually picked on by Dudley and his friends while in school and when he wasn't he had small amounts of blessed solitude from other people. In truth he wanted nothing more than to have friends but at this point he didn't trust anyone in the current school he was attending because they all feared Dudley and his knuckle dragging friends enough to keep their distance from Harry.

Maybe if this strange school was a real place and he had somehow been entered and accepted to attend he could possibly make friends. It would certainly be nice for him. 

Harry heard a soft _click_ as the front door closed signaling his aunt and Dudley had left leaving him alone. Harry closed his eyes not realizing he was so tired just from the events of this morning alone. _It wouldn't be so bad if I just.... rested my eyes for a little while would it?_ Harry thought to himself before his eyes fluttered shut and he slipped into unconsciousness thinking a very nice thought, that he might finally be accepted by someone.

* * *

 _Harry. Harry._ He heard someone say softly as if off in the distance. He could feel a hand on his cheek as he brought his own hand around to grasp it.

He frowned. Something felt nice. His cheek and hand felt like they were being lovingly stroked by a dainty and soft hand that ran its thumb on his cheek making him relax further. The scent of a comfortable chimney fire in his nostrils.

_~~Wake up fool!~~ _

This caused Harry to jerk awake as his eyes focused, looking around frantically, his heart racing, and his hand clutching for a phantom hand that wasn't there. No one was anywhere near him in the small cupboard, letting out a sigh of relief before he froze yet again hearing a key being inserted in the front door, unlocking it signaling his aunts return.

"Potter!" She was definitely mad. And Harry was, alone. With her.

Harry gulped before getting up and exiting his relative safety he felt in this small space. Any shred of safety he felt was immediately gone once he closed his door he was pushed fiercely against the wall by his aunt her body pressed to close for his liking.

"Care explaining this," she growled showing him the letter that he had given her before she left.

Harry's jaw trembled trying to search for an answer that might hopefully just elicit a beating and not. **That**.

"I-I don't know Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon found it in the mail this morning and had me read it. I think its a school Acceptance letter but I don't think I ever applied to any school," Harry said trying not to struggle as much as he could because it would just make her more.... Harry didn't even want to think the word.

Looking into Harry's eyes seeing no sign of deceit and nodding slowly at him just now realizing the position she had Harry in she let out a low groan," does this position remind you of anything? Harry."

This made his eyes widen in fear at the implications. He was so terrified he couldn't even answer eliciting yet another predatory smirk from his aunt who slowly let up on the pressure she was putting on him and then slowly she ran her hand down his arm grasping it at the wrist. 

No.

She slowly began dragging him to the right making her way to the base of the stairs.

No. Please.

Then her foot met the bottom step still holding onto Harry fully intending on taking him with her upstairs.

Harry suffered even further that day having several brutal cuts and bruises on his body which his Uncle did not even bother asking about when he returned home later that day. Harry wished he had just been beaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so not as dark as the first chapter but still just as heavily fucked with sub text and implications in certain parts. Normally I get bored easily with some writing projects but I’m honestly enjoying writing this and Chaos_Snow_Kitsune called it that it would be difficult for Harry to have a starting positive relationship with adults around his aunts age which is why Dumbledore thought it a good idea to send the fresh and just now joining the staff Septima Vector who doesn’t have a birthday listed on the canon other than before 1974 so I went with March 16, 1967 making her 24 and not to intimidating to Harry’s current mental state.


	3. A stroll Through an Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> First of all it goes without saying I don’t own Harry Potter or any of the corresponding intellectual properties.
> 
> After my first two chapters and posting them so close together I gave myself a small break for work and to play some games with friends, but I just couldn't stop thinking about ideas for the third chapter and here we are. Enjoy!!!

**July 25th, 1991**

**5:26 p.m.**

For once Harry was allowed to stay in the small sitting room across from his small cupboard and the stairs so that he could not hear the conversation his aunt and uncle were having about him, the letter, and what to do about it. He could hear slightly quieted yet hurried talking down the hallway in the kitchen, that meant they wouldn’t be done anytime soon. So Harry decided to take his attention from the entrance of the sitting room to out the window rolling grey-black clouds that overwhelmed the blue sky behind them came in waves. Small yet powerful spurts of heavy rain pelted the glass of the window the whole atmosphere of the storm seemed to mirror Harry's current thoughts after the ordeal he had been forced to endure upstairs worsening his mood.

 _I hate this place so much._ Harry thought to himself as he continued to watch the storm rage outside, flashes of lightning and far off _boom_ 's of thunder filling the sky.

 ~~ _I've told you already how to fix all of your problems. And yet._~~ The voice says trailing off slightly letting a pause fill the air. ~~_You do nothing. You are truly a fool._~~

 ~~~~Harry scowled, gaze so intense it could cut straight through the window that shielded him from the rain. _And I've told you. I won't be a monster like them._

After thinking this the voice seemed to become silent again, leaving Harry alone with no-one in the room but himself. To distract himself from the thoughts he constantly wished to push away, he let his mind wander back to the letter that had caused him so much trouble. It gave him a small bit of hope in addition to the unfamiliar childish curiosity on what a school for witchcraft and wizardry could possibly want with someone so obviously not magical like himself. Of course he couldn't really say he wasn't strange at all, because he had healed broken bones and equally if not worse injuries in two days and sometimes even sooner if he was not given strenuous activities to do while he healed, which he often was.

" **Potter,"** Harry heard being said with such venom from the entrance of the sitting room that it made every muscle in his body tighten causing him to turn ever so stiffly to the person that had spoken," your aunt," his uncle said pausing so he could put into words what he so furiously didn't want to say apparently," has convinced me to.... **Allow** you to attend that. SCHOOL for freaks, she put forward a good point that while it will no doubt make you even more freakish it will get you out of our sights for the better part of each year. If it were up to me we would move so far away that no one would ever find us and by extension you, but with such little warning from that letter and the promise of someone coming by to collect you in three days no less, we simply don't have the time to leave."

Harry's frame visibly unwound, the stiffness that had entered his muscles and his previously fearful expression changed to one of slight confusion at the sudden change. He would've thought his aunt would be completely against him leaving even more than his uncle, but Harry wasn't going to complain now that he had an actual way to not be around the Dursley's for an extended period of time. He wasn't to thrilled about being picked up by a complete stranger in three days, but he reasoned that if a school trusted someone enough to hire them and then send them to help him get school supplies they must be trustworthy. Then again the teachers at his current school were as thick headed as his cousin Dudley, so he wouldn’t hold his breath.

Harry just nodded at his uncle showing that he understood," thank you Uncle Vernon. I'm sorry I inconvenienced you so much."

This seemed to be an acceptable answer to his large uncles explanation and tirade as he just nodded and told Harry to begin cooking diner.

* * *

**July 28th, 1991**

**8:00 a.m.**

Just about done cleaning the leftover dishes from breakfast Harry could faintly hear the tv in the sitting room playing in-between the noises of dishes clinking and the water of the sink running. He could also faintly hear talking as Dudley and Aunt Petunia talked about something he couldn't quiet understand due to the accumulation of noises making him slowly zone out as he completed the cleaning. The burn of the overly hot water hardly registering in his mind as he had grown quite accustom to the scalding temperature.

 _knock knock_ _knock_

Harry stopped everything he was doing as he heard the clear knocking at the door causing every person in the house to go silent. Not hearing any footsteps heading into the hall Harry assumed that no-one was going to get the door so he wiped the soap from his hands gingerly so he wouldn't scrape the cloth of the rag on his slightly burnt hands to badly. Walking down the hall keeping his sight focused solely on the door not wanting to meet eyes with his aunt for fear she would have some choice words for him. If this did turn out to be the professor that was meant to collect him she would no doubt have something to say to him. Against his better judgment he hazarded a slight glance into the sitting room out of the corner of his eye, he supressed a yelp of terror at the intense and menacing look his chief tormentor was sending his way.

Not wasting any time he opened the front door to the house his ever dull yet captivating emerald eyes on a young woman in red soft colored robes and a slightly darker corset under the red cloak that she wore, her long black hair falling past her shoulders. Harry noted in his head that she seemed to give him a once over as well and frown upon seeing his small frame and overly large clothes, freezing at his bright red and painful looking hands. Then her eyes snapped to Harry's and gave him the first glimpse at her eyes seeing that they were a light shade of brown that had a slight inclination to looking almost burgundy. 

Quickly averting his eyes from hers out of habit Harry introduced himself," hello I'm Harry Potter," he said holding out his hand a sly thought entering his mind," you must be professor McGonagall."

Shaking her head the woman looked at Harry with an approving look in her eyes seeing what he had just meant to do in just the first sentence he had casually said to her," no as you read in your acceptance letter I am professor Septima Vector. Although, I can't fault you for testing me," she looked down at Harry's hand," and excuse me if I don't shake your hand, it already looks quiet painful for you."

Harry winced having been caught so easily, and then he flinched for a completely different reason when an arm snaked its way across his back wresting its hand on his shoulder. "Who is at the door Harry," his aunt said to the right of him as she peered at the strangely dressed woman on the outside of the doorway.

"Hello ma'am, I am Septima Vector I understand you received the schools letter regarding young Mr. Potter here," she said in a polite yet clipped tone her eyes never faltering in intensity from his aunts. Harry could feel the slight movement of his aunts arm as she nodded at what Ms. Vector said.

"Yes," Aunt Petunia said quietly," I hate to see him go, but I'll be sure to give him **extra** attention when he comes back for the summer," when she said "extra" her grip had firmed on his shoulder and she slightly pulled him into her making her breasts slightly press into the side of his right arm making him blush and shake in fear. Clearly it wasn't enough to warrant a strange effect from the professor as she had a small smile on her face gazing at the perceived affection from what she thought to be a normal familial relationship her previously intense gaze ebbing.

Pushing him gently out of the door and seeing the professor turn around she grabbed Harry by the wrist pulling him slightly towards her and mouthed," _you. say. nothing."_ This caused Harry to gulp and nod furiously as she relinquished his wrist letting him make his way to Ms.Vector who hadn't noticed the exchange. He could hear the soft _click_ the door made when it closed.

"Now I'm assuming you don't know about who you or your parents are," Ms. Vector said glancing sideways at Harry.

Frowning Harry didn't know what she meant," I'm Harry Potter there isn't really anything special about me except maybe my eyes or my weird lightning shaped scar on my forehead," after saying this he parted his messy black hair at the middle of his forehead exposing it to the cool morning air, the action causing the woman's gaze to shift to Harry's forehead.

Reaching out as if reverently she almost made contact with the scar before Harry let his hair fall back into place and stepping back a little to quickly.

"Apologies it's just strange seeing proof of what in recent years has become somewhat of a legend for witches and wizards of the modern age," she said clearly showing that her reaction had been involuntary.

"Why does my scar matter at all my aunt and uncle said it happened in a car crash that killed my parents when I was a baby."

Ms. Vector shook her head, closing her eyes and sighing," I understand why they might tell you that, hoping you would be a muggle like them, but that's not the case you are a wizard Harry."

This caused him to blink owlishly at the red robe clad woman standing in the driveway looking unflinchingly into his eyes no sign of deceit in hers whatsoever," I'm a what?"

"You're a wizard Harry and I'm willing to bet a very good one if your already healed hands are a good indicator as to your magical cores strength at such a young age."

This surprised him even further as his eyes jumped sharply to his hands which no longer had the painful red look that they had had not even a minute ago," I admit **that** is weird, but me," he said gesturing with both hands at himself," a wizard, I just think it's to fantastic Ms. Vector," Harry said looking down at his shoes.

She looked at him fully understanding his skepticism," I can't make you believe you're more important than you think, but I can tell you your parents were very good people and they didn't die in a car crash. They loved you very much and while you may not believe it now, I assure you this was all part of the world they both wanted you to live in with them. I can however, prove that witches and wizards exist if you'll give me permission to show you."

Harry began to cry silently at the thought his parents would have loved him just as much as he wished they would in his fondest dreams," how can you prove magic is real?"

"Take my hand," at the slight step Harry took back Ms. Vector gave the young man a reassuring smile holding her hand out showing it was entirely up to Harry wether or not to trust her.

For some odd reason Harry felt that he trusted this woman that he hadn't even known for more than five minutes, more than he trusted the Dursley's which if he was being honest he didn’t trust them further than he could throw Dudley. Slowly and tentatively he reached out gripping her hand with the same expression you might see on a scared doe.

"Thank you for trusting me Harry. Now bend your knees slightly and prepare to land."

This statement caused Harry to frown deeply, but before he could open his mouth to ask what she meant she said," oh and when we're not in classes just call me Septima, Ms. Vector makes me feel old,” his world began to stretch, distort, and zoom past him as they disappeared from where they had previously been standing leaving no sign they had been at the end of the driveway.

* * *

With a grunt releasing Ms. Septima's hand from his own Harry fell to the ground his stomach feeling like it had just been stretched by an angry taffy puller then beaten with a rugby stick. Harry was helped to his feet by the Hogwarts professor with gentle hands making it obvious she had noted Harry's Haphephobia as she tried to touch him as little as possible. Even though it was fairly obvious what she was doing Harry appreciated it nonetheless. 

After finally getting to his feet Harry looked around at the completely different scenery. Gone were the rows of houses similar to the Dursley's and sprawling identical lawns that had been neatly and perfectly spread apart. In their place was an open area lined with all manor of strange shops and various oddly dressed people, a few of them were even kids around his own age. The obvious change from where they had previously been standing made Harry gaze around himself not believing his eyes and the apparent show of magic.

"This is amazing," Harry whispered," where are we?"

Smiling Ms. Septima looked down at Harry," welcome Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley, the finest place in London to procure your school supplies and several other magical items."

As Harry took in what she had said he turned in circles looking at multiple fantastical oddities, like children gazing into a shop Called _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ with various brooms that had just as many designs to them on display with one particular broom showing precedence over the other models, this model being marked as the Nimbus 2000. Another shop called _Eyelop's Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie_ which, while a store that bragged about chiefly selling owls, was already strange to Harry was definitely not as strange as the odd assortment of creatures that also seemed to be on sale that he could see just from the window outside.

"Alright Harry, the first stop we'll be making is at Gringott's Wizarding Bank to get some money out for you to buy your school supplies," the professor said curtly to Harry, slightly amused by his obvious wonder as she began to walk toward the oddly proportioned white stoned building.

"But I haven't got any money let alone a bank account Ms. Vector," Harry said having to walk fast to keep pace with the woman.

"You may not have had a bank account in the past Harry but your parents left you your fathers family vault where they kept their own money as well. So you may be quite correct in assuming you don't have one specifically in your name, you definitely have a family named vault that will belong fully to you when you come of age."

Nodding now feeling even better knowing that his parents cared enough about him to leave however much money they had to him upon their death, he felt secure in following her into the bank.

"And it's Septima, remember Harry," she said giving him a wry grin from the side causing Harry to blush and look back down at the white marble floor as he continued to walk forward. His gaze didn't stay on the floor long before he looked around at the small humanoids with sharp hooked noses, pointed ears, long fingers with sharp nails, and black smoldering yet intelligent eyes that sat around at high raised desks filing paperwork and talking to various people that Harry assumed to be wizards.

"What are those small mean looking things," Harry said lowering his voice and involuntarily gripping part of Septima's cloak.

"Those," she said gesturing slightly with her head at the beings Harry was referring to," are goblins, they mint and help distribute coins for wizard currency. They also are very good metalsmiths especially the wonderful achievements they've made with silver," Harry listened with rapt attention absorbing all the knowledge he could, wishing nothing more than to learn everything that he could about this wondrous new world. "They also have their own language of course, its called Gobbledegook and while its fascinating, not many wizards find it all that necessary to learn a _lower lifeforms_ method of speech. Personally I find it stupid how people treat them as if they don't almost completely control the economy for the wizarding world in the U.K."

After that explanation they had finally arrived at the desk at the front end of the hall and the older looking goblin sitting behind it writing on a piece of parchment Harry couldn't see due to the height of the desk. Without even looking up from his paperwork the goblin said," name and reason for visit."

"Harry Potter and he is here to make a withdrawal from his vault to buy supplies for his first year at Hogwarts," Professor Vector said not missing a beat.

Finally looking up from his paperwork the goblin looked to the speaker and then gripped the side of his desk with his long clawed fingers pulling himself to look over the desk into Harry's eyes," and does Mr. Harry Potter have his vault key.

"Ah, yes professor Dumbledore entrusted his key to me for today here you go," she said handing the simple bronze key to the goblins awaiting taloned fingers. He inspected the key turning it end over end in his hand before nodding in acceptance.

"Griphook show Mr. Harry Potter and his friend to his vault so he may collect some funds he will require," the old goblin said handing the key back to Ms. Septima before she in turn handed it to Harry who smiled seeing that she trusted him enough at his age to keep it safe.

"This way please," the goblin named Griphook said walking off to the left of where the elderly goblin sat.

* * *

**10:34 a.m.**

Having just finished retrieving 50 Galleons, 50 sickles, and 200 knuts in wizarding currency, professor Vector had explained to Harry the conversion rate each form of currency had," one Galleon is worth 493 Knuts, it is also worth 17 Sickles, one sickle is worth 29 knuts, and the Knut is the lowest currency which most places will use for their price ranges unless its a high end shop."

After hearing the explanation Harry's head slightly hurt, he was never the best at economics and currency conversion rates so he just took her word for how much all of the supplies would cost.

"I'll go get all of your school supplies and another surprise, while you go to Ollivander's over there and get your wand, afterwards meet me at The Leaky Cauldron," she said pointing down the street to the left indicting where The Leaky Cauldron was," and Ollivander's is over there," she said pointing again to a small shop to the right of them with two large bay windows to the left and right of the door which sat in the middle of the building separated from the windows by about 10 feet of wood. Harry nodded looking up at Ms. Septima a little reluctant to leave her side but he began to walk away not wanting to appear dependent on her.

He had no difficulty making his way over to the old yet nice looking shop and just before he opened the door to enter he looked behind himself to look at Ms. Septima one more time, and to his surprise she was looking at him smiling waving lightly. He smiled and gave a little wave back before opening the door and hearing a shop bell ring as it opened. He expected to see someone at the front desk but he saw no clear sign of anyone in sight.

"Um, h-hello," Harry said before yelping when he heard someone yell down a row of small long and thin boxes," I'll be right with you!"

An older looking man made his way down to where Harry stood he appeared to be of average height for a man his age with stark white hair sticking out at odd ends giving him a slightly crazy look, his skin a pale white, he had a swift stride belying his advanced age, and the strangest thing about him Harry noted as he reached his front desk his eyes were a pale silvery color.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I had wondered when you would make your way into my shop. You know I remember when your mother and father came to receive their first wands," he said looking off to Harry's left as if recalling a memory long past.

"Could you help me choose my wand Mr. Ollivander," Harry asked not knowing the first thing about deciding which wand was best for him.

"Why, Mr. Potter the wand chooses the wizard it isn't as simple as simply picking up a thin piece of wood and hoping magic comes out. No, wands have for lack of a better word a personality, just like humans and other magical creatures that use these wands they can both like and dislike certain individuals causing either no reaction at all and sometimes even a volatile one that could harm the person trying to use the wand. That is why there are so many wands in existence and so many more being made," Mr. Ollivander explained all this to Harry who grew progressively more and more interested as he listened. Wands sounded so much more interesting than he had ever thought they could be but one question kept coming to his mind.

"If it's so difficult to find the wand that fits a witch or wizard, then how do you decide what one to try out," Harry said asking with honest curiosity.

"Oh, I just guess," Mr. Ollivander said with a slightly serious yet mirth filled expression which made Harry blink having expected the answer to be something just as magical as the rest of everything else that had happened today.

Once he saw Harry's expression Mr. Ollivander walked off into one of the box ridden isles chuckling and searching for a specific box. "Perhaps, you," Mr. Ollivander said turning a box over to inspect it before he walked back over to Harry who had been waiting patiently for the wand maker to return.

"Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, with a Boomslang Venom core well suited for transfiguration," Mr. Ollivander said lightly plucking the wand out of the box and handing it gently to Harry by the handle while he was gripping the slightly rounded end of the wand before letting it go seeing that Harry had a good grip on it.

Harry looked at the wand seeing that it had a strange cobweb design on its side and other than that it was a simple polished wand. He looked back to Mr. Ollivander wondering what to do.

"Well, give it a wave."

Jumping slightly Harry looked straight forward again before swishing the wand in a straight ark, which promptly caused a vase on a pedestal to explode with terrifying force. Gulping Harry placed the wand gently on the counter.

"No. No. Apparently not," Mr. Ollivander said before shuffling quickly back off to another row of boxes returning shortly after with yet another box with a wand that he offered to Harry.

"Willow, ten and a fourth inches, swishy, with a fairy wing core excellent for charms," he said smiling looking yet again at Harry expectantly.

This queued Harry to inspect the dark wooded wand that had black spirals starting from the bottom of the grip before cutting off at the middle where they slowly became thinner. Before being prompted yet again to swish it he did so himself eliciting no reaction at all to come from the wand.

"Hmmmm. Curious oh so curious," Mr. Ollivander made his way back down the isle directly behind his desk going farther back than he had either times for the first two wands," I wonder."

Once the man made his way to Harry again the young boy already knew what to do and took the wand yet again from the old wand maker," Holly, eleven inches, nice and supple, with a phoenix feather core very rare it is well suited to a great range of magic." This wand had a simple design with the handle being clear to tell because it looked as if a part of a small tree branch had been kept from being stripped to function as the handle for the wand while from the middle to the tip had been expertly fashioned into a normal sleek wand shaft.

Without wasting any time Harry waved the wand yet again, and this time the air around Harry filled with soft light and a warm breeze flowed through his Harry giving him a sense of utter completion, it was as if he had found a long lost friend. And it seemed the wand agreed as it thrummed with soft power from both its own core and Harry's magical core began to move in sync with one another creating a single magical circuit flowing between the two.

"Curious, very curious," Mr. Ollivander said gazing at the wand in Harry's hand as if he had seen a ghost.

"What? Whats curious?"

"Well I remember every wand I've ever sold and its owner. The phoenix who's tail feather makes up that particular wands core only ever gave one other feather. That wands brother," Mr. Ollivander said pointing at the wand Harry was holding," belonged to the man who gave you that scar."

Harry gulped," who gave me this scar. I've been told my parents didn't die in a car crash like my aunt and uncle said and I'm guessing I didn't get this lightning bolt scar in one either."

"You would be quiet correct in that Mr. Potter. No your parents were murdered, by one of the evilest and darkest dark wizards of the modern age. That scar was caused by Lord Veldemort. Although, anyone would advise you to refer to him as he-who-must-not-be-named. In addition that is no lightning bolt but the wand movement used to execute the worst of the worst unforgivable curses one can use on another person. But, oh my look at the time," the old man said looking behind Harry at a clock on the wall," you've been here for over an hour I'm sure the person helping you with your shopping will be getting worried by now. That will be ten Galleons for the wand Mr. Potter."

Not wanting to end the conversation yet but clearly not wanting to make Ms. Septima worry about him he nodded and reached into his pants pockets giving the wizened old man the funds to purchase the wand.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Harry said walking out of the wand shop with his new parter still in his hand before he slipped it in his right pants pocket.

* * *

**11:45 a.m**

  
Not wanting to waste any time he hurriedly made his way down the street in the direction that Septima had told him to go so that he could reach The Leaky Cauldron, and before long he had seen the sign that marked the correct bar/inn. Harry entered the building looking around before he found professor Vector sitting at a table eating a stew that Harry couldn't identify.

"Hello Ms. Septima," Harry said sitting down next to her.

This made her sigh," I suppose its better than Ms. Vector. Did you find your wand?"

Harry nodded pulling out his wand and holding it up for the young adult to inspect appreciatively. After he put the wand back in his pants pocket Ms. Septima handed Harry a small book that she had plucked from the inside of her robes.

"That book is the first part of your gift the other one, is one of the rooms being paid for so you can use it until the school year starts, and the final part is sitting in the room with your supplies,” she said handing a room key to Harry after he took the book.

Looking at the title of the book he had been handed Harry smiled in appreciation _Charms of Defense and Deterrence by: Catullus Spangle._ Harry looked back up to Ms. Septima his eyes watering. No one had ever gotten him anything this thoughtful before and he didn't know how someone could be so kind. Without thinking he jumped forward and gave her a tight hug thanking her profusely, crying all the while. 

Septima patted Harry's back awkwardly yet kindly letting him let it all out before she cleared her throat signaling to Harry she had a little more to say. He quickly let her go rubbing at his eyes furiously trying to stem the flow of tears.

"Your room is number eleven and you'll be staying until September 1st which is when term starts. I'll be dropping by to see you periodically to see if you're doing alright, and if you want I could show you a few easy spells so you can get a head start on the school year that no doubt a few other students will have because of their families," said Ms. Septima smiling at him and beginning to stand up getting ready to leave so Harry could get settled into his room.

"Thank you again for helping me today. I honestly wouldn't have known how to find Diagon Alley without you. When’s the next time you're coming over, because I have a few questions about my parents and that stuff you told me earlier about me and my scar being a modern legend," Harry asked the professor, who sighed internally knowing this was going to come up eventually.

"I'll be back to check on you August 3rd, and I'll tell you what, if you learn one of the beginner level spells by then I'll tell you anything I can tell you about what happened," she promised giving Harry good incentive to learn and giving him an activity to keep him from boredom in the next few days to come.

Nodding in the affirmative Harry watched as she left The Leaky Cauldron leaving Harry to his own devices. Deciding it would be a good time to enter his room to see the last part to Ms. Septima's gift Harry ascended the stairs leading to the rooms that he had glimpsed the numbers of from the floor below. Once he found room eleven he inserted the key in the lock, swung the door open, and swiftly closed it after. Looking around Harry saw a large trunk with several books lying on top of it, a cauldron, and a note lying on top of the book pile.

 **_Dear Harry, your gift is somewhere in the room I don't know exactly where he'll be when you arrive but I doubt he'll have left the room. I left some of his food and the rest of your supplies in the trunk. I wasn't able to get your casual or school robes because they need to be made to fit so we'll do that the next time I come to check on you. Be sure to treat the little bugger nicely he looks very sharp witted like a certain little black_ ** **_haired boy I know._ **

**_have fun_ **

**_Septima Vector_ **

Harry frowned deeply turning around in place several times, he saw nothing, he was looking at a desk off in the corner when a thought he didn't like entered his head. He slowly swiveled in place looking to the underside of his bed making him sigh and not at all feeling good about what he was about to do. He slowly got to his knees and lowered his upper body to look beneath the bed and what he laid his eyes on made him frown. It was just a tiny kitten oddly colored with its entire back and legs being a midnight black and his underside being a light blue color. 

Feeling entirely stupid he said in a calm voice as if talking to another person," could uh, could you come here please?"

Surprisingly the kitten made its way over to Harry's slightly outstretched hand and rubbed the side of its head against it, then it walked further from underneath the bed to stand in front of Harry's sitting form on the floor looking up at his face. Harry noted that not all of the kittens face was black and that a little strip of blue made its way to the bottom of the kittens chin along with his paws being the same light blue. It's ear’s fur came out farther from its tip making the ears look longer, its eyes were green like Harry's making him smile and getting an idea why Ms. Septima had chosen this particular kitten. Harry picked up the kitten then sat on the large bed marveling at how much softer this bed was than his lumpy one back in his cupboard, it almost felt uncomfortable how soft it was but he ignored that sensation deciding to focus on the kitten.

"What should I call you little guy," Harry asked gazing into its eyes that just stared unblinkingly back, it swatted its paws at Harry as if pointing," you want me to name you?'

Harry could hear an audible purring issuing from the kittens small form so he took that as a yes," how about...... Cobalt?"

That seemed to be a decent answer as the kitten decided to flop down on the pillow to the right of Harry causing Harry himself to blink before he grinned down at the small fluffy creature.

"You've got the right idea," Harry said as he lifts the covers, gets underneath them, and flops over equally as lazy as Cobalt had. As soon as he got comfortable in the to soft bed Harry felt Cobalt get up and begin kneading the spot on Harry's chest trying to soften up the spot, and after several pokes into Harry's chest from his claws Cobalt curled on Harry’s chest falling fast asleep. For once Harry fell asleep in comfort and contentment not having a single bad dream that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Holy crap you guys I started writing this chapter Sunday at 1:00 pm and finished Monday at 2:20 am I'm not even tired and I enjoyed writing a slightly uplifting chapter for once. Harry's got himself a familiar and his wand, when I was writing I had thought maybe to keep his pet beeing Hedwig but I figured professor Vector wouldn't get him an owl like Hagrid had and I own a cat myself who I'm going to base Cobalts personality on. We got a little of that odd voice speaking to Harry in the sitting room. And now I'm already thinking about ideas for the next chapter I'm such a nerd. Hope you keep on reading!!!


	4. A Few New Friends

**July 31st, 1991**

**6:13 a.m.**

Warm. That's the sensation Harry was feeling at the moment. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but the warm fuzzy sensation was especially prevalent on his face. It was actually beginning to smother him. Harry was starting to panic at the presence as it began to shift rolling across his face filling his mouth and nose with small tufts of a warm mass. Breaking through the paralysis that came with waking up to fast when your body had to catch up with your brain Harry shot awake gasping for air and flinging whatever that suffocating piece of debris across his face had been.

Not even a second later he felt a small paw slap him on the forehead after the creature that had been thrown away crawled back up his torso and slapped him. Of course the thing that had nearly killed Harry was Cobalt, the little demon had at some point crawled onto his face and attempted to sleep there, and now the kitten had the gall to look at Harry as if he was not well within his right to react in the way he had.

"Don't hit me you little menace, you nearly killed me," Harry said a little to breathless.

Harry was sure Cobalt rolled his eyes at him as if he was overreacting, he could swear more often than not that if it weren't for the kittens small stature and its inability to speak he would no doubt do far more than swat Harry's forehead. He wouldn't trade the cheeky cat for anything in the world however as it had, so far, in the past three days stayed by Harry's side the entire time. In fact the kitten didn't really like being around other people and it often sat on Harry's shoulder most of the time partly underneath Harry's shirt. Harry had been out of his room the second day to take a look around Diagon Alley and he had actually gotten directions to a store that sold regular muggle clothes and Harry, for once in his life, had been able to buy clothes that fit him. He didn't get to many, just a few simple t-shirts, three pairs of pants, and his now favorite garment a simple blue hoodie that he usually kept the hood up to. It proved to also be Cobalts favorite piece of clothing as it let him hide from view easier from other humans.

Harry had made surprising headway with the simple spell book that Ms. Septima had gifted to him. He wasn't sure that he would be any good at spell craft but he had actually taken to charms quiet well. The first day he had begun to try the charm _chorus flamma_ and in the book it said that it produced a dancing flame, Harry didn't know how the spell could possibly be offensive if it just made a flame that danced. Never the less he carefully read and re read the necessary wand movement needed to cast the charm, which consisted of a back and forth "U" like hand gesture while focusing the hottest part of you magical core outward into the tip of your wand while enunciating the words as "core-us fla-ma". This of course made Harry feel foolish, until the tip of his wand burst out two balls of flame that exited his wand at the apex of each wand ark slamming against the wall, he hadn't thought out what to do if the spell worked.

It just happened to be very fortunate that the inn had substantial fire retardant wards cast on the entirety of the building. It didn't stop Cobalt from slapping Harry's shins very violently every now and then letting his claws graze Harry's exposed flesh. It didn't draw blood but it most certainly hurt. Harry wouldn't be casting spells like that around the irritable kitten anytime soon.

Harry rolled over to look at his clock before realizing yet again he was not, in fact, in his cupboard under the stairs. Groaning he cast one of the first year spells he had also taken the time to learn as it was a quite easy one that allowed the user to gauge the time in conjunction with their own understanding of how they viewed time linearly.

"Tempus," Harry said croaking out through his parched and sleepily husky voice causing small numbers in white writing to exit his wand tip.

**6:15 a.m.**

Harry groaned flopping over startling the glaring kitten into jumping out of the way of the boys body where it had been sitting.

* * *

**8: 30 a.m.**

Fleur Delacour did not like this at all. She did not like the idea of leaving France for the cold, muggy, and dreary atmosphere of England. She didn't like having to leave Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to begin attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not only would she have to go to a completely new school and meet new people but she would also have to be sorted with the first years into a new house. She knew she wouldn't particularly miss many people from Beauxbatons other than the scarily tall yet kind and encouraging Headmistress Madame Maxime, and a few people that treated her like any other person. She honestly could not care less about the large majority of the student body in the school, as the male part was only interested in her for one thing and the greater part of the female population hated that fact.

She wouldn't be holding her breath for the new school she would be attending to be much different from her old one, but she always held that small spark in her heart that she would make true friends that would not always be on the edge around her because of her Veela heritage. No, Fleur was not ashamed of her inherent abilities, they actually came in handy more often than not but it certainly got annoying having women glare at her and boys drool tripping over themselves to get her attention. 

"Fleur can you come 'elp me wiz ze's boxes," Fleur's mother Apolline Delacour yelled in English from the entrance to the new house they had bought at the start of the month and promptly had begun to move into. They had started making it a habit to converse as much as possible in English to improve both Fleur's grasp of English as well as Gabrielle's, the youngest Delacour daughter.

"Oui maman," Fleur said loud enough for her mother to hear."

As she made her way from one of the side rooms into the main entrance to the large mansion that was now acting as the new residence for her family in place of the Chateau De La Delacour back in France, she could not help but note the stark differences between the two homes. She did not care much for the design of English architecture which gave a far more simplistic and cold demeanor to the mansions and other large structures built in the past one hundred years. Whereas the French Provincial Architecture that had made up Fleur's old traditional family home was elegant inviting, and was primarily used in the early 1600's slowly losing prevalence in the late 1700's, and that spoke volumes for the historical value of their old home let alone the emotional value that hundreds of years of her family living in it gave to the abode that she so sorely missed now.

However, Fleur could do nothing at this point in time to go back to the rolling and beautiful fields of France at least, not yet. Starting at the beginning of this school year Fleur would be in her fourth year of Beauxbatons and by extension, she assumed, Hogwarts as well and so she had only three more years of school and she would fully be able to move back to France. If she could, she had every intention to take Gabby with her when she left, if that was what her sister wished anyway.

"You certainly took your time," Fleur's mother said jokingly hovering boxes in the air who's contents began to float out in quick succession placing themselves in places that seemed appropriate enough to begin furnishing the room they stood in.

"Sorry maman. I vas deep in thought, are zere any more boxes zat need to be unpacked," Fleur asked a little embarrassed that she had not realized she took so long.

"Just zis one, but we can go and shop for your school supplies in London's most popular magical market, Diagon Alley. I know 'ow much you and Gabrielle love to shop," Apolline smiled gazing at her daughter hoping to improve her obviously sombre mood with on of her daughters guilty pleasures. It got the desired effect as Fleur perked up immediately at the thought of a new and interesting place to visit.

 _Maybe zis won't be so bad after all_ Fleur thought to herself as she quietly retrieved Gabrielle, waiting for their mother to finish with the final box and take them to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**9:00 a.m.**

After having gotten a now decent amount of sleep after almost being killed by a certain black and blue fluffy monster that morning, Harry made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. It had been extremely strange not having to wake up and make breakfast for the Dursley's, in fact it had been so strange that he had made his way into the kitchen of the inn downstairs to make himself some food. That had earned him a few choice words from the innkeeper Tom, before Tom had seen the meal Harry was able to make with just the few scarce ingredients Tom had in stock at the time causing Tom to offer Harry a small job helping make the food in the mornings for people that stayed at the inn while Tom made the breakfast for the people who just walked in. Harry had always enjoyed cooking, it took away all the stresses of having to speak to the Dursley's as they rarely spoke with full mouths, except for Dudley that was.

So it was now like a small ritual for Harry to cook for about thirty minutes before either heading out of the inn, or return to his room to read over some of his school textbooks. Today after having finished with breakfast Harry decided to explore Diagon Alley a little more today so that he could have a look at some of the shops he wasn't able to the first two days he had been there.

His first stop would be Gringott's as he had made it a slight habit to speak with the strange yet surprisingly nice goblin Griphook on all manner of things like a few phrases in Gobbledegook, financial advices because honestly he had no idea what were reasonable prices for most things, and about Goblin/Human relations that Harry had wondered about since Ms. Septima said people don't treat Goblins all that fairly. Thinking these thoughts Harry made his way into the Goblin run bank walking past two girls that were standing in the entrance of the bank. They were clearly sister as they both had the same silver hair and features, the younger sister obviously looked a little different still retaining some of her baby fat, while the older sister had no such problem she was for all intents and purposes almost a woman, she had beautiful porcelain white skin with no blemish to speak of, her eyes were a clear crystal blue as if the pools of a reflecting stream, and the shape of her face was angular but also soft in a strange way. For just a second the older sister and Harry made eye contact and in that split second Harry thought she looked almost afraid to see what reaction he may have, but whatever she had been expecting, it didn't happen as Harry averted his gaze and kept walking not even sparing another glance as if it had never happened. Harry couldn't see it, but the girl was utterly astonished and slightly angry that the boy had just looked directly at her with an intense emerald gaze and had no reaction at all as if he had not even seen her, only the wall behind her.

" ** _Hello Griphook,"_** Harry said in awful but passable Gobbledegook.

 _ **"Hello to you Mr. Potter,"**_ Griphook responded slightly nodding in Harrys direction.

Harry noticed that next to Griphook was a rather tall beautiful and elegant woman with angular yet beautiful features, long silvery hair that cascaded in waves down her shoulders, and striking vibrant blue eyes that spoke of her sophistication," oh, I'm terribly sorry I interrupted you both."

The woman smiled at Harry," ah, ze first young man I 'ave the pleasure to talk to in England around my daughters' ages and 'e is so polite. I am quiet 'appy to see not everyone in zis country is rude."

This caused Harry to blush and quickly avert his gaze clearly uncomfortable with the compliment," It's just common courtesy ma'am I may not be much but I'm at least polite."

This caused the woman to smile further before she turned back to Griphook," I will return later to complete ze required paperwork to create our account for Gringott's. Thank you for your 'ospitality," Griphook nodded in understanding before looking back at Harry.

"You said you needed a guide around Diagon Alley for you and your daughters today did you not Mrs. Delacour," Griphook asked causing a stone to fall in Harry's gut, now that he looked at the woman she looked an awful lot like the girls he had passed when coming in. The girls he had blatantly and rudely acknowledged but not bothered to talk to, even though he had been staring at them.

"I did yes. Why, did you 'ave someone in mind?"

Griphook looked over at Harry eyes filled with a playful yet evil glee. 

_He wouldn't_. Harry said in his head.

"Why Mr. Potter here is new himself but he's made his way around Diagon Alley a few times in just the small amount of time he's been here.That and he most likely won't ask for money to show you around like most others would," Griphook said smiling with, what looked like to Apolline, a kind grin. But to Harry he knew his new Goblin friend was killing two birds with one stone by getting Harry out of his hair so he could work and finishing a request from a client for a tour guide, he also knew Harry was to polite to decline.

 _Or maybe he_ _would_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> It's a shorter chapter but hey I wrote it a little earlier than I intended and I have to work later tonight and I knew if didn't at least get it now I wouldn't get it until a lot later tomorrow possibly even the day after if I wrote well into the next day like I often do with long chapters that I prefer to do. And before anyone says it I know Fleur is supposed to be I think four years older than Harry I decided to make her just three so that she’ll still be old enough for the triwizard tournament but also not be to much older than Harry. Hope you enjoyed it even though it's a short chapter!!!


	5. An Awkward Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE IF YOU’VE BEEN READING UNDER MY OLD USERNAME ODSTtucker  
> A/N:  
> Okay so for the few people that have been reading this story with my current user name (ODSTtucker) I'm letting you all know I'll be changing my user name to (Jack Beach) which is my usual name I use for writing while the one I was using is the one I use for when I play games. I used it cause honestly I wasn't planning on writing any stories on here but I really like doing it now and would prefer a serious name.

Harry wasn't particularly happy with Griphook outsourcing this woman and her daughters to him. He had already awkwardly stared at the woman's older daughter and when he had clearly been caught he looked away and kept walking as if it had never happened. In fact he was just now getting done talking with Griphook having to cut the conversation short so that he could show the trio around. Harry actually just now realized he had never asked the woman her name, while she knew his because of the Goblin's plan to mess with Harry.

"Sorry to only just now ask this, but I didn't ask your name back with Griphook," Harry said sheepishly to the tall beautiful woman as they made their way back to the entryway of the bank and to Harry's growing dread her daughters.

"It is quiet alright Monsieur Potter, I am Apolline Delacour, and zis," she said making her way behind both girls and turning to look at Harry with them while she placed her left hand on the older Daughter's shoulder," is my daughter Fleur." She then placed her hand on the shorter daughters head while slowly combing her fingers through the silver tresses on the girls head," zis is Gabrielle _mon petit oiseau."_

Harry didn't quiet understand the last thing Mrs. Delacour had said when she referred to Gabrielle but it sounded a little like a nickname or loving pet name. Either way Harry could tell the woman clearly loved both of her daughters by the loving way she ran her fingers through Gabrielle's hair and the way she had not so subtly proudly introduced Fleur. If he was being honest he felt jealous and slightly angry that the two had such an affectionate and caring mother, he promptly felt like an awful person having thought that and averted his gaze from the painfully wholesome scene in front of him.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said slightly subdued still not able to fully gaze at the people in front of him. As if sensing Harry's discomfort Cobalt peeked his head out from Harry's hood that the kitten had been using as a makeshift hammock as it hung around his shoulder blades. The two girls and their mother had noticed the cat but Harry didn't as it reached around to slap Harry's right cheek making him jump.

"AAAAH!," Harry yelled swinging around to see what had touched him. Of course he found nothing because the cat had hunkered back down in the hood making sure it was securely in place and wouldn't be flung out. Slowly turning in place looking in every direction Harry looked back at the mother and daughters who tried and failed to subdue their laughs at his startled confusion.

"It was a cat in your 'ood," the older daughter Fleur said through her strangely melodic laughter, Harry's face slowly began to morph in realization. That overgrown rat of a kitten had slapped him again.

Pausing for a moment after Harry had calmed down Mrs. Delacour looked at him," Did you say you are 'Arry Potter?"

"Um. Yes I'm not really sure who else I'd be ma'am."

" 'Arry Potter as in ze-boy-who-lived 'Arry Potter,"Fleur said looking at him her eyes trailing to his forehead reverently as if she had met a celebrity, which Harry supposed he may actually be based on what Ms. Septima had said.

"I suppose, to be honest I don't really know much about why people seem to know me. It's not like I'm anything special," Harry was fidgeting under the intense gaze of the beautiful girl. The only women who had shown this much interest in Harry had been his Aunt Petunia and Ms. Septima he didn't really like that ratio because one had abused him most of his life and the other he had only known for half a day.

"Anyway we should probably get started if you all want to get a jump on navigating Diagon Alley it's fairly straightforward if you give yourself time to learn the layout," Harry said averting his eyes from Fleur's intense yet captivating gaze and moving to lead the three out of the bank.

* * *

**11:15 a.m.**

Fleur had been very shocked when she heard the strange boy admit he was Harry Potter. It was even more shocking when he easily conversed with Fleur and her mother without even batting an eyelash at the ambient allure that they gave off passively. Although, Fleur's wasn't as well reined in as her mothers it still had no effect on the boy. Making it even more strange was that due to Fleur's Veela heritage she had a slightly passive ability that let her sense the aura and magic of people around her this gave her a slight impression of peoples feelings or emotions at the time. She could sense that Harry clearly found her attractive but not as intensely as she felt from people affected by her allure, what she hadn't expected was the underlying sorrow and longing when Fleur's mother interacted with her and Gabrielle. This sense also gave Fleur an over-all sense of the persons magic and while Harry's didn't have much of an inclination because of how little use it had practically it did give off a terribly scarred, lonely, and longing feeling and yet it was oddly tranquil. She hadn't realized it but her gaze was locked on the boys back as he conversed with her mother and explained what each shop was used for. What happened next wasn't odd to her but it was uncommon to happen as she slowly saw a manifestation of Harry's magic begin to show itself to her slightly glowing eyes that reflected her magical sensory ability. It was a roiling mass of blue, with lines of red spiderwebbing across its surface making it looked like broken stained glass, and a slow swirling line of malicious green circled the blue-red mass that looked suspiciously like a snake.

Almost as if noticing her gaze the snake turned to glare menacingly at her and hissed in her head," ~~_be_~~ _ ~~careful where your curiosity takes you girl~~_ ," Fleur gulped at the not at all veiled threat and then she yelped as the snake lunged at her, mouth poised to tear into her throat.

This caused Harry and her mother to look at her in confusion before realization dawned on Apolline's face at what her daughter had been doing. She looked away as her mother gave her a disapproving look.

She assumed Harry hadn't noticed the exchange as he continued confusedly on his explanation of the shop in front of them," this is Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, this is where people regularly go to buy their robes they will be using in Hogwarts. Although, I haven't been inside myself yet. I'm waiting on Ms. Septima to come by and help me because I don't know what I'm looking for really in terms of good quality."

"What do you mean," Fleur asked.

"Well I didn't grow up knowing about witches and wizards and all this stuff, in fact I've only known for three days now."

Fleur frowned his magical core had more use than someone should in his situation, in fact it seemed like it had been used about the same amount as someone who was raised around magic and used it accidentally for some reason or another in fact it seemed a little more used. If he had been raised like a non-magique his whole life most likely he would only have used magic once or twice accidentally. None of this added up and it only made her more interested in the mysterious boy-who-lived. She also had no idea what that terrifying snake like aura had been, but it clearly was not from Harry himself although it was closely intwined around his core.

This was becoming more and more interesting as she stared at him. She was still slightly frustrated as to the reason why he was not at all affected by her, it greatly unnerved her.

* * *

Harry's shoulders sagged slightly and he sighed at the obvious feeling of someone staring at him intently from behind. He wasn't an idiot he had noticed the looks Fleur's mother had sent her when she had reacted to something, and he figured out quickly it had something to do with him. Which, he assumed, was why she was boring a hole into the back of his head with her eyes. He really wished he hadn't gone to talk with Griphook today.

He put on his cheerful face as he looked behind him directly into Fleur's eyes causing her to flinch slightly and avert her gaze," if you like muggle clothes at all I know a good shop in Diagon Alley, it's actually where I got the clothes I'm wearing now."

Nodding Fleur made her way beside Harry while she was holding Gabrielle's hand so that the two could converse. It wasn't like she could get to know him by staring, and Harry figured it would be a good idea to get to know people at least near his age.

"So do you attend Hogwarts?"

"No, at least not until zis year. I 'ave been attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France ze past three years," Fleur said obviously she wasn't to happy about having to start going to Hogwarts.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better this will be my first time going to Hogwarts too. And at least now you know one person," Harry consoled her with clearly heard reassurance and a kind smile.

Fleur smiled over at Harry grateful for his thoughtfulness, maybe Harry could actually have a new friend. It would certainly be nice having practice talking to more people Harry felt like he was barely getting by with his politeness that had been beaten into him to make him seem more normal to people so he wouldn't embarrass the Dursley's. The thought of the Dursley's had him immediately begin thinking of his aunt and all of the awful things Harry had been forced to experience with and because of her.

 _No, stop thinking about that you idiot. Why are you even thinking about her, you haven't thought about Aunt Petunia in almost three days now. You were actually starting to be happy._ Harry thought to himself unintentionally erasing the smile from his face making him grimace at his whirling emotions of pain and hurt.

Without warning Fleur grabbed Harry's hand squeezing it hoping to calm him down. He hadn't known it at the time but he was practically telegraphing his emotions in waves with his magic as he let the rapes and beatings play back over and over in his head. He wished he could say that he let Fleur reassure him and continue to hold his hand but he was ashamed that as soon as she had touched his hand he pulled away very fast looking at her like a kicked animal, before he suddenly realized what he had done because of the hurt look on Fleur's face," I'm sorry I don't like being touched."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Fleur apologized realization at what she had done appearing across her face," I just noticed you were 'aving trouble wiz something."

Apolline had noticed Harry's distress as-well but found out long ago that people feeling the emotions he was now needed time on their own to tell people what was bothering them, and as they hardly knew the young man didn't want to over step her boundaries and push the boy away. However, her daughter had felt his emotions and, being as inexperienced as she was, tried to help him right away. Apolline couldn't hold it against her daughter for caring about people but she wondered if it would cause the boy to close himself off further.

"It's fine just let me know if you want to touch me ahead of time," Harry couldn't hold Fleur's caring nature against her but if they were going to be friends he needed ground rules. It was also nice knowing that even though they didn't know one another that well she cared about his well-being, it was a nice change of pace and it put a small smile on his face as he looked over at Fleur," thank you though."

Harry looked away and didn't see the blush that came to Fleur's cheeks at his genuine smile he gave her, his previously dull emerald eyes sparkling with emotion, and his handsome face gazing at Fleur. Wait, Handsome? Where had that come from? 

Apolline smirked knowingly at her daughter and Harry from behind.

* * *

**2:00 p.m.**

Harry had spent the majority of the day talking to Fleur, her little sister, and her mother while showing them around Diagon Alley, after the initial awkwardness of the situation he had found himself in he actually started to enjoy their company. Which was odd because just like his irritable kitten Cobalt he didn't particularly like being around other people but they were somehow different, it put him at ease being around them. On the occasion that one of them did inadvertently touch him he still tensed up slightly but it wasn't as bad with Gabrielle who was much younger than all of them, which was why he now found himself sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with the little 5-year-old in his lap, happily licking at a scoop of chocolate ice cream while telling him about their old home in France. Her English wasn't all that good because she kept switching from English to French talking excitedly. Clearly Harry was her new favorite person. Fleur was sitting next to the two explaining a few of the phrases her little sister was saying, which really meant she was having to translate and make the sentences intelligible. Cobalt had made his way from Harry's hood to either sit on his shoulder or in Fleur's lap to be petted by the girl.

 _Lazy git._ Harry thought looking down at the otherwise hostile or irritable kitten.

"Fleur. Gabrielle. We will be needing to go soon, we still 'ave not finished putting together both of your rooms. We also need to be back for diner you know 'ow cranky your father can get if 'e 'as not eaten," Mrs. Delacour called over to the two girls joking about her husbands habits.

"Oui maman, we are just going to finish our ice cream and say good by to 'Arry," Fleur replied to her mother smiling down at the kitten that was purring.

Gabrielle on the other hand did not like this however as she scooted back into Harry's lap startling him at the sensation that he was beginning to recall the discomfort of and he quickly lifted her up apologizing," sorry Gabrielle but you two need to get going soon. Don't worry you and your sister are my friends now so I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

She wasn't to thrilled about being lifted off of her new friends lap but she smiled when she heard he thought they were friends too, she nodded at him and finished her ice cream before bounding over to her mother.

Fleur was just as happy that he considered her a friend and she gingerly picked up Cobalt depositing him in Harry's hands. The cat wasn't to fond in Harry's hands however so he crawled his way back up Harry's arm and laid back down in Harry's dangling hood. This elicited another small melodic laugh that made Harry stare at Fleur before he realized what he was doing and promptly pulled his gaze away.

"I'll see you either next time you have to visit Diagon Alley or in Hogwarts," Harry said smiling at Fleur.

"Oui, I 'ope to see you soon."

And with that Mrs. Delacour took Gabrielle's hand while Fleur walked out of the shop with the two, they all turned to Harry once they were outside and waved at him. He waved back watching as Mrs. Delacour placed her hand on Fleur's shoulder as they disappeared. 

_I guess that's what Ms. Septima did when she first came to get me. I gotta learn how to do that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I think I did fine with this chapter but I went a little back and forth with the points of view. I also alluded to more adverse involuntary effects that the rape left on Harry with that scene in the ice cream shop that I'm sure you noticed. Until next time, Enjoy!!!


	6. A Train Ride and a Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post this chapter I got half of it written a few day ago and I decided to finish writing the other half that same night after I hung out with my friends. But I got into a car crash and had to postpone writing the rest of this chapter because of all the shit I had to file and do. So sorry for the wait its longer than the past few chapter so hope you enjoy!!!

**September 1, 1991**

**10:30 a.m.**

Harry's time at Diagon Alley had come and gone in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, he had very much enjoyed his time. It had been the best month and a handful of weeks he had ever had and he would treasure all of the fun he had with his new friends Septima, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Griphook even if the irritable Goblin didn't like to admit it Harry considered him a friend. He would still get to see Fleur and Ms. Septima at school no doubt, but he didn't know how much free time he'd really be having like he had the past couple of weeks. Harry thought about what had taken up a majority of his time.

_Harry had an exceptionally fun time when Septima showed him how to duel even if his list of offensive spells he could use safely was small like Chorus Flamma the dancing flame spell that he had nearly burned the inn down with. Even if he barely had any offensive spells he still found dueling to be exceptionally fun, with Septima anyway, he had tried to duel Fleur one day to get a feel for other peoples styles. He had expect u ed her to be as instructional and gentle as Septima but he was dead wrong, she did not go easy on him and it had hurt. From what he had read of the disarming charm, Expelliarmus, it was meant to only either send the wand flying from his hand in a random direction or if the right intent was used, it could be flown straight to the casters hand. What Harry had experienced was him being thrown back about five feet landing not to gently on his back. Of course she had apologized profusely as she rushed over to help him but it certainly showed him the large gap that age could give a wizard that was just a few years older, that and if you put to much power behind a spell it could have a much different outcome. He hadn't known it at the time but being beaten so soundly and without much difficulty had really helped him start studying in earnest and before long he could use a wide range of dueling spells like Expelliarmus, Chorus Flamma, stupefy, and Locomotor Mortis. The list wasn't large but knowing even one spell could mean saving himself in a real pinch. Septima had actually said he had an odd affinity for offensive spells while on the other end of the spectrum he had abysmal control over even the simplest shield charm any shield he tried to cast was basically as thick as a wet paper napkin and could be poked apart._

"Harry, are you ready to head to Kings Cross Station," Septima asked breaking him out of his train of thought.

He surveyed the cozy room that had served as his safe haven for the past month and smiled fondly," yes ma'am, I think, I've got everything."

"What about that little furry demon you call a kitten?"

At this description Harry heard a growl come from the hood of his jacket but Cobalt didn't bother to get up because he had gotten comfortable. Harry just patted the small lump in his hood looking at Septima letting her know where Cobalt was, and he grabbed his trunk stepping next to his older sister figure waiting for instruction.

"Alright, if you've got everything were gonna head outside the Leaky Cauldron, then I'll apparate us from outside since the inn has wards.”

"What's Hogwarts like anyway M-Septima," Harry asked almost calling Septima ‘Ms. Septima’ again like he had grown accustom to," I know you've told me all the classes I'd be attending but I haven't actually heard much about the school itself."

"Well," she said as they closed his rooms door behind them and trudged their way to the stairs," It's a large castle in Scotland and it has a sprawling layout that if you're not paying attention to could get you lost. Knowing you though and your curiosity you'll probably have it memorized in a week," she said ruffling his hair. He still flinched every once and a while when Septima touched him on the very rare occasion but he was getting better at letting people he actually trusted touch him, because he knew that if he wanted some semblance of a normal relationship with people he would need to get used to it. That didn't mean he was ready for most physical contact like hugs and things like that because even just the thought of being that close to someone made him grow pale. But he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy when Septima made small gestures like she just had for him, it made him feel like they were actually siblings.

"I was also wondering something else about things that are heavily talked about by kids Who’ve attended Hogwarts in Diagon Alley. I've heard a few things about Quidditch and how Hogwarts houses play for the house cup every year, but I don't know what to expect from an actual game. Is it any fun to watch," Harry asked Septima as he passed Tom the innkeeper his room key and they headed to the door.

"I've never much cared for Quidditch but I'd be lying if I said I didn't root for my houses team when they play. A graduates gotta have some house pride after all," she said smiling wryly down at Harry.

"That's right, I never even asked what house you were in when you were at Hogwarts," Harry asked wondering what house he himself would be in.

"I was in Ravenclaw it's the house for the witty and intelligent, I wouldn't be surprised if you were in the same house I was with how much you like to learn about a wide variety of topics," she said tilting her head in thought.

Harry smiled at the small praise that he had received from Septima. He opened the inn door stepped out into the cooling September morning air and saw hardly any people around, most likely due to the fact that school term was starting and a majority of peoples shopping had been completed. He looked to Septima knowing what was next, he had long since caught on to her surprise apparations that she gave Harry barely any warning for. He bent his knees giving her a deadpan look seeing the hand that had silently began to hover over his shoulder before she had been noticed and she froze. Laughing after having clearly been caught Septima dropped her hand to be held out in front of her prompting Harry to initiate the contact voluntarily. She may be playful but when she touched him as a surprise it was almost always somewhere that was covered by clothes, or his hair which he wasn't as skeptical with letting people touch. When skin contact was necessary she had always given Harry warning or had left the option to initiate it himself. 

Smiling Harry took hold of Septima's hand tentatively as he prepared to apparate and the world shifted around him stretching and whirling past him in a blind flurry of motion. They disappeared from their spot in Diagon Alley and appeared in Kings Cross Station not a single muggle sparring them a glance. Harry took note of that and would ask Septima about that later. People were milling about weaving in and out of columns and one another as they boarded and exited trains.

"Where's the platform we need to get to," Harry asked slightly leaning closer to Septima grabbing a handful of her robe clearly uncomfortable with the shear volume of people.

"Ah, that is actually quiet tricky for first time Hogwarts students if they don't have people to show them. Its actually very fascinating how they set up the way to get into platform nine and three quarters," Septima said making her way down the platform until she stopped at one of the columns that had the numbers nine and ten labeled on it, Harry still following close behind.

"Now what we’re going to do is walk straight in-between the pillar marking platforms nine and ten. If you're scared its best to get a running start," Septima said looking down at Harry who was looking up at her very skeptically," of course I could always pick you up and walk in if you're to scared."

This made Harry look at her with a look that said," touch me and I jinx you," which caused her to hold her hands up in surrender. Then she looked at Harry and motioned for him to follow while she strode at a quick pace toward the direct middle of the column. Harry had to slightly jog at the pace she was setting the trunk being wheeled behind him and before he knew what was happening they were walking down a dark brick corridor that was barely lit and before long he found they were back in the train platform. No, it was somehow different but he couldn't place how, that was until he caught site of the people milling about clad in robes like Septima wore and people shuffling children along to board the train and the fact none of the adults around made any action to board.

"This," Septima said gesturing grandly," is the Hogwarts Express."

It was a large red locomotive with several train cars connected and it seemed to be able to fit a massive volume of people. Harry looked around seeing the large number of children around his age, he also caught site of a family of red heads that seemed to fill the space around them with energy while they all talked and fretted over what seemed to be one of the sons first times going on the train to Hogwarts. Two of the redheaded boys who appeared to be twins were ruffling the youngest brothers hair poking fun at him and they slowly all began to enter the train.

 _They seem nice but I really don't want to be_ _near them. They look a little to **touchy.**_ Harry thought to himself shuddering at the thought of interacting with such energetic people.

Harry looked back over to Septima wondering if she would be riding the train with him and as if sensing his thoughts she said," I won't be riding the train with you. You need to learn to stand on your own two feet and make friends, even though you've already got a perfectly nice friend already. I think you'll appreciate making friends on your own rather than having me there to hold your hand through introductions."

Harry's immediate reaction was to try and protest and stick to the one person he somewhat trusted more than he had ever trusted someone in his short scary life. The thought of being left to his own devices certainly scared him, but he also slightly thrummed with excitement at the prospect of being completely in control of his own life and who he allowed in it. Firming his resolve and taking a shakily deep breath he looked up to Septima with an unwavering gaze and nodded stepping forward to enter the train.

* * *

**11:15 a.m.**

Harry was now regretting his decision his moment of bravery having come and gone now that he frantically walked up and down the train carts, looking into the compartments that all seemed to be full with excited children and older students that either knew each other or were already making acquaintances with one another. Once the train had started moving Harry had immediately begun to panic frantically trying in vain to find a compartment that was empty or had at least only one or two other people around his own age in them, but of course he didn't find one and once he had reached the last train cart he was losing steam and had just resigned himself to sit in the hallway his knees drawn to his chest for comfort as he stared dejectedly out the trains hall window as the landscape rolled by.

" 'Arry what are you doing in ze 'alleway," he heard a melodic and concerned voice ask from the right of him.

Looking over Harry saw Fleur standing in the doorway of a sliding train compartment door slightly leaning out and staring at him very worriedly.

Harry looking away from Fleur in shame looked down at the space in front of him from in-between his knees," I couldn't find any compartments that I felt comfortable entering, I went all the way down from the front of the train looking for one and I just gave up when I reached the last one."

Harry could practically feel the pity in Fleur's stare. He was happy she sympathized with him but he hated being pitied by anyone.

 ~~ _Filthy quarter breed abomination. How dare it pity us._ ~~Harry heard the ever hostile voice in his head say with such icy venom it made him go rigid.

_Quarter breed? What does that mean._

~~_It means she's a detestable hybrid that is beneath us._ ~~

_But Fleur is my friend. One of my only friends in fact._

Harry could hear the angry hissing of a snake in his head coiled and ready to strike but before anything could happen Fleur sat next to Harry," there is no-one in my compartment 'Arry why don't you join me."

Looking over he gazed into Fleur's crystal blue eyes and was surprised to see a caring smile on her face as she gazed at him, not being accustom to this kind treatment even after months of blissful peace it put him on edge and he nodded stiffly. Fleur rose to her feet and with careful thought she offered Harry her hand making sure he knew he didn't have to accept it. But smiling gratefully he took her delicately soft pale hand letting her help him slightly to his feet. He grabbed his trunk with the other hand and wheeled it behind them as Fleur opened the compartment door and the two sat down next to one another.

Neither noticed that while they conversed and told one another what they thought Hogwarts would be like they hadn't actually let go of each others hand as it sat between the two delicately intertwined connecting them.

* * *

**4:30 p.m.**

By now Fleur was quite upset with how long the Hogwarts Express took to arrive at the school apparently they would be arriving in the early evening and she supposed that meant around 5:00 p.m. Thankfully that most likely meant they didn't have to much longer of a ride, but a majority of her feelings were centered on the boy sitting next to her right now with his kitten laying across his lap as the cat slept. Harry himself was falling asleep as well next to her his head leaning on her shoulder providing her with warmth that was much appreciated in the oddly cold Scottish countryside air. Her thumb unconsciously rubbed circles on the back of his hand that she still hadn't noticed clutched his gently.

She had felt his overwhelming sense of solitude and sorrow when he had sat out in the hallway. How could she not? It was like he was a spiraling inferno of emotions that constantly felt whatever emotion he had at the time with such intensity that what she picked up from other people made their emotions look like a flickering match compared to his. She couldn't understand why the boy was so emotional but rarely ever showed it with his face or words, she could easily see the spike of panic when certain people approached him it was particularly strong with woman of middle age or slightly older. Normally she would chock that up to a growing boys hormones but that didn't make any sense because then her allure would work on him just as easily as his own hormones.

In fact when he looked at her he had an odd mix of emotions happiness, shyness, and for some reason an ever present sense of being on guard about something. She didn't know what he was constantly on edge about but she had a feeling it had something to do with his fear of older women. She had multiple ideas in her head and more than a few she didn't like the idea of and while she was worried about him she very well couldn't just ambush him about it demanding he tell her. No, she had to just have faith in her friend and hope he trusts her enough in the future to tell her what was haunting him.

For now she was just content that her friend was comfortable enough around her to sleep and lean on her. It hadn't been easy to gain even this small sliver of trust from the boy but it seemed to be well worth it as she found herself enjoying his company more and more.

Before she could think further Harry's emotions spiked erratically as he screamed in utter terror shaking, his own feelings flooding into her senses making her tremble slightly as well. What was this? How could someone be so afraid? There was also something else underneath it and it did not fit at all with the other overwhelmingly ambient terror. Lust.

" 'Arry. 'Arry wake up it is just a dream," Fleur said shaking the boy lightly and holding his shoulders so that he wouldn't flail in his sleep and fall off of the seat. Cobalt was now out of Harry's lap gazing worriedly at Harry as he thrashed.

Snapping awake and letting out a sob his usually beautiful viridescent eyes stared back at her, haunted and filled with tears. Suddenly he lunged forward enveloping her in a hug that wasn't one derived from a show of friendship but of a survivor cast out at sea holding onto a piece of driftwood so that they would not sink and drown. Fleur resolved herself not to let Harry drown in this awful sea, as she returned the hug running her fingers through his soft black untamable hair whispering calming words and assuring him he was safe with her.

Before long Harry's sobs subsided and his shoulders slumped as he got into a more comfortable position so that he could get just a little more support from Fleur which she was very willing to give more of. But before long he pulled away sniffing and wiping at his eyes fervently his emotions slowly being tamped down and rained in, while he schooled his face and breathed in unsteadily. She missed his warmth slightly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said subduedly.

"No, you do not need to apologize 'Arry. I am your friend and you needed 'elp," she said gazing at him hoping she conveyed that he was her friend and not a burden or task that she had to handle.

Harry smiled at her tiredly even though he had been sleeping for nearly an hour now and rubbed at his eyes again even though all the tears had ebbed away. The sun was a little past its height in the distance and it seemed before long it would be setting. They would also most likely be arriving at Hogwarts soon so Fleur looked back to Harry.

"You should get into your school robes soon I expect we will be arriving soon," she said looking at Harry.

He looked at her oddly for a second almost worriedly as he began to lift his shirt slowly and stiffly. She looked at him blushing confusedly for a moment before she sensed his growing dread and fear for some reason before she stood up walked to the door of the compartment," I'll let you get changed in privacy."

* * *

**5:20 p.m.**

Harry was mentally berating himself, after his dream of Aunt Petunia he had been in a terrible state of mind and waking up next to Fleur hadn't helped. At first he was relieved to have her nearby so that he could rely on his friend but as the dream settled in his mind he slowly converted to how he was forced to act when his aunt **used** him. He had stopped showing emotion and taken what Fleur said about getting changed as a thinly veiled reason for him to get naked for her. In the moment it made perfect sense after the dream but when Fleur had gotten up and hastily shut the compartment door he blinked realizing what he had just done and now he was so ashamed of himself for immediately assuming Fleur wanted to take advantage of him like **SHE** did.

He was now wearing his standard Hogwarts first year uniform that was black and had no house colors. Septima told him that his robes would change to reflect his houses once he was sorted he just took her word for it. 

Stepping out into the hallway he looked at Fleur who was leaned against the wall to the left her arms behind her back," hey you can change in the compartment now."

Thankfully she didn't look mad with him but she also looked at him with a strange expression he couldn't identify," thank you 'Arry I will let you know when I am done."

As she stepped past him into the compartment Harry smelled an oddly familiar scent like a comfortable chimney fire entering his nostrils. Where had he smelled that before it was so familiar? Then Fleur shut the sliding door and the fragrance was gone along with the almost recalled memory.

_I'm sure I'm just being weird._

Harry looked at the rapidly moving landscape gazing at the slowly moving sun that would no doubt set before to long. 

"Oh, hello," Harry heard a girl say off to his left startling him out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw a girl just a little taller than himself with a head of bushy brown hair and small mousy features with wide curious eyes looking at him," have you seen a toad around a boy named Neville lost it apparently."

"No sorry I haven't seen one running around," he hadn't noticed but Cobalt had followed him into the hallway and he was now winding in-between his legs purring.

"Is that a kneazle," the girl said excitedly looking down at Harry's legs.

"What? My pants," Harry asked confusedly.

"No, the kitten at your feet it's a kneazle, right? I've read about them apparently they have the ability to tell If someones trustworthy and they attack people that aren't which is why the Ministry of Magic requires people to have permits to own them. You do have the permit right," the girl asked very worriedly.

Harry nodded slowly," yes, Septima made me sign the paper for him once she came by the first time to check on me."

The girl nodded at Harry, pleased that he had the proper paperwork and was capable of caring for this animal, she held out her hand for a handshake," I'm Hermione Granger its a pleasure to meet you.”

Harry looked at the offered hand worriedly hoping she wouldn't take offense to his next statement," I'm Harry Potter its nice to meet you too. Sorry, but I don't really like people touching me."

Hermione looked at him very shocked it wasn't for his rudeness however as he noticed she looked to his forehead searching for the scar concealed by his bangs. He was still not used to people knowing who he was just by his name alone.

"Are you really," she said very wondrously.

"I'm afraid so," he said parting his bangs so she could clearly see the lightning bolt shaped scar underneath.

Before Hermione could say anything else Fleur opened the compartment door dressed in her plain black robes looking at Harry and seeing Hermione behind him," 'Arry I am done changing you can come back into the compartment."

"Alright, I'll be right there," he said looking back to Hermione who had yet another wondrous look on her face as she looked at the spot Fleur had come from. Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and re entered the compartment.

It wasn't long now until they would arrive at Hogwarts and Harry was excited even after everything that had happened to drain his energy. He had heard so much about Hogwarts so far that he really hoped it would live up to his expectations and even if it didn't he would be happy to learn magic as it had already been extremely interesting to learn.

Before long Harry heard the telltale screeching of the trains brakes signaling that they had arrived at their destination so Harry collected his thoughts and emotions then headed out of the compartment behind Fleur. When they exited the train Harry laid eyes an a man that had to be eight feet tall if not taller with a large brown coat and a bushy black beard. He guided the different years to stand with their prospective groups then they all headed out on their way to the castle in the distance. Except the first years who were to make their way to the castle over the lake with the large man who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid.

* * *

Harry had never been in a boat now that he thought of it and he didn't have a problem with it that much but upon hearing that there was a giant squid in the lake they were currently rowing over he suddenly felt queasy.

Hagrid had noticed his face from were he rowed and gave Harry a kind smile," oh don' worry tha' ol' squid won' hurt ya. He's jus' a big ol' softy."

This did little to calm Harry's nerves but he was slightly put at ease with Fleur next to him, due to this being her first year at Hogwarts and being sorted. Even if she wouldn't be a first year herself she would still have to be sorted with them. Harry was very grateful for that because he didn't know what he would be doing sitting completely surrounded by strangers, Septima had told him to make friends and he really wanted to but it was so against his nature.

Before long they had arrived at the old wooden boat dock where all of the students disembarked most of them happy to be on solid ground and not have the threat of a giant squid under them. They all slowly filed behind Hagrid in a loose line following him up the winding stairs to the walls of the looming castle above. Harry could hear low murmuring from the first years around him some were talking about what house the others suspected they'd be in and others were whispering about Harry and Fleur who were standing very close to one another in the unfamiliar environment they found themselves in.

They soon reached the top of the boat house stairs finding themselves in a large open courtyard with a high Walled entrance to the castle in front of them with an open entryway that lead up a flight of marble stairs. In front of the stairs stood a tall, black haired witch in emerald-green robes she wore a very stern expression giving Harry the very distinct impression she was not someone to cross.

"Hagrid I do believe you are quite late," the woman reprimanded Hagrid in a slightly Scottish accented voice.

"Weren't my fault Professor McGonagall we 'ad slightly choppier waves this afternoon. Tha' an' the students weren't to used to going up so many stairs it seems," Hagrid defended.

Huffing Professor McGonagall just schooled her mouth into a thin line and nodded at Hagrid," very well, I will see to it that the students reach the Great Hall as always," she gave Hagrid a shrewd look," I recommend you find your way to your seat in the hall too Hagrid."

Nodding hurriedly Hagrid took off just as quick seemingly so he wouldn't make professor McGonagall anymore cross with him. She turned back to the students," follow me students."

Harry and Fleur looked at one another before they followed closely behind the strict professor. They were both at the front of the group being the only ones apparently brave enough to be so close behind the professor which they both found incredibly amusing. As they made their way up the stairs behind professor McGonagall they couldn't help but notice the precisely carved stone of the walls and the lining torches that lit the halls as they walked. Soon they stood in front of a large set of double doors that had a suit of armor standing at attention on ether side of the doors as if guarding them.

"Now students stay here while I inform the headmaster of your arrival," the witch said in an authoritative tone looking over each and every one of them, but she seemed to linger at the sight of Fleur and Harry who stood protectively next to one another, before she strode off through an adjacent door that Harry assumed connected to the Great Hall.

" ‘Ow are you 'olding up 'Arry," Fleur asked him obviously still worried about his earlier outburst in the train.

But before he could answer he heard a slightly arrogant voice a few feet to the left of him say," you're Harry Potter aren't you?"

At that even more murmuring filled the air around him as he turned to the boy who had said that. He had slicked back platinum blonde hair and sharp sneering features that seemed to only grow more disdainful as he gazed at Fleur beside Harry.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. Why," Harry asked looking at the boy evenly not missing the look he was sending his friend not liking it one bit.

"No particular reason, I was just making an observation. I'm Draco Malfoy, We've all grown up hearing stories about you though and I thought it would be interesting to be friends with you. Of course you would have to stop associating with that _creature_ ," the boy said looking at Fleur with disdain holding out his hand for Harry to shake as if Harry wouldn't have ever thought to decline.

"I think," Harry said icily," you have greatly misunderstood your importance. It also seems you were never taught proper manners because people don't refer to others as "creatures" as you put it, so no I don't think I will try to be your "friend" at least not until you can take your head out of your own arse."

At Draco's stunned expression Harry looked back to Fleur pretending the boy didn't exist and turned just in time for the doors to the Great Hall to open all the while he had a smirk on his face. 

It was a vast open dining area with four large tables that stretched almost the whole length of the room, each table was nearly full with students. Harry didn't miss the fact that each vertical table seemed to have students with black robes that had a second color the far left table had students with black and green robs, the middle left table had students with black and blue robes, the middle right table had students with black and gold robes, and lastly the right table had students with black and red robes. He didn't know the significance of the colors but assumed it had something to do with the houses they were all in. The large group of students made their way up to the front of the hall where a large table sat horizontally on a slightly raised marble floor with much older witches and wizards sitting at it, Harry could only assume that they were the professors. As they were walking Harry couldn't help but look at the velvety black of the ceiling that was dotted with stars. Somewhere behind him he could hear the girl Hermione he had met on the train saying," It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts a History." Harry was intrigued to find out what else the girl knew because it seemed she liked to read just as much as him, although if he was being honest he was more interested in the enchantment used on the ceiling more than the history of the school.

Harry caught site of Septima waving at him as she sat at the head table next to Hagrid, smiling Harry waved back before professor McGonagall silently placed a four legged stool in front of the group of first years. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizards hat. It looked frayed and patched in various spots and also looked as if it hadn't been washed in years. Absentmindedly, Harry thought that Aunt Petunia would never let the filthy thing anywhere near the inside of the house and just as suddenly as it had come the wonder of the school and its exoticness flooded from his head as he once again ruined the moment with thoughts of his aunt. She seemed to love ruining his experiences even when she wasn't present. For a second there was complete silence, then the hat began to twitch. A rip near the brim of the hat opened wide like a mouth and the oddest thing happened, it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A sorter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be,

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Harry just stared in utter bewilderment as the whole hall burst into applause around him at the awful song the raggedy hat had just sung. It bowed in each direction as the applause began to die down and it slowly became quite still. He was rather dumbfounded at the concept of a talking hat deciding his future for the rest of his school life but assumed he didn't really have a say in the matter.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward before saying," when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Students came forward a few took no longer than a seconds pause for the hat to sort and a handful it took the hat several long seconds to decide. The students who had been called were; Hannah Abbott Hufflepuff, Susan Bones Hufflepuff, Terry Boot Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown Gryffindor, Millicent Bulstrode Slytherin, and after her there was a pause in Professor McGonagall's name calling. "The next student has exchanged from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, and she will be starting her fourth year at Hogwarts. Delacour, Fleur!"

Fleur stepped away from Harry looking at him anxiously before she elegantly made her way to the stool so that she could sit and be sorted. When the hat slipped over her eyes he assumed it would be just a few seconds pause like with the other students but the hat took exceptionally long to sort Fleur for some reason that Harry could not figure out. He could see was fidgeting nervously as if someone was speaking to her before the had suddenly opened its mouth yelling for all to hear," Ravenclaw." 

A cheer came from the black and blue clad table as Fleur made her way over smiling slightly. Harry also noticed some of the leering gazes the boys at the table gave her that promptly vanished when she didn't sit near any of them in favor of sitting next to a girl on her right and the edge of the table on her left obviously not wanting anyone to sit next to her.

Professor McGonagall continued her list of names to be sorted; Justin Finch-Fletchley Hufflepuff, Seamus Finnigan Gryffindor, Hermione Granger Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy Slytherin, a few names were called that Harry had begun to tune out before he heard," Potter, Harry!"

Harry stepped forward amid the loud talking and craned necks to get a better look at him. All of the attention people were giving him made him so rigid he walked stiffly to the stool and in front of professor McGonagall who promptly slid the old wizards hat on his head and over his eyes sending him into darkness with the murmuring of the hall still in his ears.

"Hmm," said a small voice in Harry's ear. "Difficult, very difficult. I see you have courage and a desire to use it but also hesitance to do so. Not a bad mind either, very eager to learn and be filled. There's definitely talent, and my goodness a nice thirst to prove yourself, and also hope, for friendship interesting... where shall I put you? Gryffindor perhaps they could put your courage to great use."

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and suppressed the growing want of saying Ravenclaw where Fleur had been sorted, he didn't want a hat of all things thinking he was to cowardly to be on his own.

This elicited a small chuckle from the hat," wanting to be with those you hold dear isn't a bad thing young man," the hat said fondly to Harry," in fact Ms. Delacour was quiet worried about you not being near her so she could protect you. Are you sure though if Gryffindor isn’t your cup of tea Slytherin could no doubt help you on your way to greatness you may not see it now but it’s all right here, in your head ready to be brought out. But I suppose if you’re insistent on staying with your girlfriend I won’t come between the two of you."

That last statement caused Harry to go pink around the ears and another chuckle to come from the hat before it yelled for all of the hall to hear," Ravenclaw!"

A loud cheer came from Ravenclaw yet again, but this time slightly louder than when Fleur had been called over. He made his way to the table seeing Fleur smile at him and moving over slightly more to the right so Harry could take a seat at the edge of the table on her left knowing Harry wouldn't want to be sitting pressed up against two people he didn't know.

As the last of the students after Harry were sorted he looked around himself at the plates of food just now realizing how hungry he was, he and Septima had forgotten to eat before they left The Leaky Cauldron. Before he could reach for some of the food the old wizard in the middle of the table stood up to speak," Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak," there was a pause of silence that Harry swore he could have cut through before the old man finished," Thank you!"

The old man sat back down smiling beneath his sizable beard. Everybody began to clap and cheer as if he had said something incredibly moving and intelligent, Harry and Fleur looked around confused not knowing wether to laugh or not.

"This place is weird," Harry said to Fleur.

"Oui," she simply responded back to him.


	7. The Feast and First Day of Charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay so its been a while since I posted a chapter and that's partly because of the stuff that happened last time I posted and because I've had to go into work a lot more than usual. Because I've had a lot on my plate I haven't had much enthusiasm to write but once I started in earnest on this chapter I got into it once again and in this chapter we see the golden trio interacting. So Enjoy!!!

Harry sat on the far left edge of the Ravenclaw table with Fleur on his right they had been in the great hall for ten minutes now and Harry had to admit he was still staring in wonder. Everything felt like a dream to him and he would be lying if he said he didn’t expect to wake up soon and be back in his cupboard. But it seemed that he wasn’t dreaming and even if he was he’d prefer not to wake up just yet.

While Harry was quite impressed with the castle, Fleur didn’t seem to enjoy it nearly as much as he did as she looked around pointing out how Hogwarts was different from Beauxbatons. Her biggest complaint was that there was practically no French food to be seen anywhere on the ridiculously long table. Harry had to suppress a laugh at Fleur’s demeanor at the current situation she was in, normally she would be standoffish speaking to Harry quietly and trying not to break her air of refined dignity but now she was sulking very noisily to Harry’s right.

 _I suppose she’s just comfortable enough around me to act this way._ Harry thought to himself.

”Hello, I’m Lisa Turpin,” a girl said from the other side of the table at Harry.

”Oh, hello I’m Harry Potter,” he responded politely and a little surprised that someone would talk to him. Normally people avoided him.

 _Wait I’m not in my normal school anymore._ Harry realized.

looking at the girl, Lisa Turpin as she had greeted herself, Harry saw that she wasn’t particularly very odd like he expected witches and wizards to be. She had shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, a somewhat slender face with a petite nose and rosy cheeks. She seemed nice enough so maybe Harry could make another friend before the day was over. He didn't like to admit it but he hesitated for just a second in continuing the conversation as he often did, after all why make acquaintances when they could potentially abandon him later or worse betray him. 

Stamping down on those thoughts Harry forced a smile at the girl having no idea how to start a conversation now that he thought about it," how, uh. How's your day going?"

Harry could see out of the corner of his eye Fleur stifling a laugh next to him at his terrible attempt to speak with someone. On the other hand Lisa had either not noticed Harry's awkwardness or hadn't minded when she answered," It's been wonderful I haven't seen anything like Hogwarts before even just the Great Hall is amazing with its enchanted ceiling. I already can't wait to see what our classes will be like."

Harry's smile wasn't as forced now that they had something to really talk about," I've been wondering about the classes as well I'm really looking forward to Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. I find them pretty fascinating but I've also learned a little about Arithmancy from Septima and it seems interesting too but I won't be able to take it until third year so I guess I'll have to either wait or study it on my own."

"I've been wanting to study Transfiguration myself the ability to turn things into other things sounds very amazing to me," Lisa said smiling at Harry.

Harry began to say something else but before he could Cobalt jumped from Harry's shoulder and walked his way up to the front table. Harry followed the kittens path before he realized what the little demon was doing and it promptly jumped onto the table and sat on a mans lap. Harry panicking slightly got up from his spot on the table and made his way over to the man. When he got closer he noticed the man was thin, with sallow skin, a hooked nose, and dark black hair that framed his face. 

"I'm so sorry sir I don't know what Cobalt is doing," Harry said to the thin bewildered man.

When the man looked up from the cat at Harry his face turned to shock when their eyes met but the expression changed swiftly and he picked up Cobalt by the scruff of his neck," Potter take your rude familiar and return to your seat."

"Y-yes sir, I'm so sorry," Harry said taking Cobalt back he noticed absentmindedly the intense glare that the cat was sending at the pale trembling man in a purple turban that had previously been talking to the man Cobalt had sat on.

As Harry passed the middle of the table the old man looked to him," Ah, Harry. I do believe you have a very sharp companion there," he said gazing at Cobalt.

"Thank you sir, but he gets me in plenty of trouble that I quite honestly wouldn't have found otherwise."

"There is often much danger which we believe we could have avoided but in reality could have never been avoided, only delayed," the old man smiled at Harry his eyes twinkling.

Harry had to stop and think about what he had said before he nodded slowly. The old man had a very roundabout way of thinking and the way he talked made it seem like he thought that just because you avoid danger in one instance it could just find you again later on. Harry made his way back to the table to speak with Fleur before the feast started to settle down and the old man that Harry just now realized must be the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up and began to speak again.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. All first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes shifted in the direction of the Gryffindor table and then back to address the large majority of the students again

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry paled at that last statement Dumbledore had made before he looked over to Fleur," he wasn't serious right?"

Fleur smiled nervously at Harry before shrugging," I do not know but if 'e is as honest as Madame Maxime, the 'eadmistress of Beauxbatons, then 'e is most likely being serious."

Harry didn't even want to imagine what could warrant such a serious warning and how it could possibly be a good idea to keep something that could be that dangerous in a school full of children, and if they were anything like Harry they were just as curious. Wanting to distract himself from a tempting mystery Harry focused on the other question he had.

"Who's that mean looking teacher that Cobalt sat on," Harry asked no one in particular hoping that either Fleur or Lisa knew.

"Oh, him? He's professor Severus Snape the Potions Master and head of Slytherin," a slightly sad and echoey voice said from Harrys left.

Harry turned to thank the person that had answered him but froze when he saw that it was a pale black haired woman with grey lifeless eyes," a-are you a ghost?"

The woman smiled sadly and nodded," yes, I am the Grey Lady. That is what the Ravenclaws call me anyway, and who might you be young man."

Without thinking Harry extended his hand smiling as nicely as he could," I'm Harry Potter it's nice to meet you."

The ghost looked at his hand oddly for a moment and passed her hand through his causing a bone chilling sensation to go up his spine. Not wanting to seem rude he suppressed a shiver and let his hand fall to his side," sorry, force of habit."

"You're an odd boy. You speak to me as if you were speaking to another living person."

"Well just because your, and pardon my wording, dead doesn't mean you should be treated any differently," Harry frowned not understanding why anyone should be treated differently even if they were a ghost.

The Grey Lady stared at Harry curiously then let a small smile settle on her face," it is refreshing to meet such a nice young man, not many like speaking to ghosts they find us quite... depressing."

"Oh, that's fine most people find me depressing anyway so I'm not to particular on who my friends are as long as they're nice and trustworthy," Harry said smiling genuinely at the melancholic ghost.

Harry didn't notice the pensive look that Fleur sent his way at his statement or the subsequent looks she sent him as the feast ended and the Ravenclaw prefect took their house to the Ravenclaw common room to turn in for the night.

* * *

**September 2, 1991**

**1:00 p.m.**

The next day Harry had Charms as his second class with the Gryffindors and the head of Ravenclaw Filius Flitwick a very short man who other Ravenclaws had said was part Goblin. He seemed very nice and apparently despite his size was a very accomplished duelist so Harry had hoped he may be able to ask him for pointers since Harry himself enjoyed dueling even though he had very little practical experience with it.

Harry took his seat next to the same red headed boy that he had seen in the train station surrounded by his family. He was quite a bit taller than Harry but it was difficult to tell properly while they were sitting, his red hair was unruly although not as bad as Harry's, and he had a spattering of freckles on his face. Harry had decided against approaching the boy at the train station because of how full of energy they seemed but it didn't seem to large a task to speak to him while it was just the two of them.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

"Blimey! Are you really," the boy said very dumbfounded at Harry's casual introduction and trying not to stare to much at his forehead," sorry you just really threw me off there mate. I'm Ron Weasley."

The boy seemed nice enough if not a little energetic but Harry chalked that up to his own supposed fame taking him by surprise. He wouldn't hold it against the boy as long as he didn't always act like this. He noticed a rat poke its head from Ron's cloak and look up at him before squeaking in fright and retreating back into the folds of Ron's robes.

Before either of them could converse further professor Flitwick spoke up to get the classes attention," Welcome, welcome to your first Charms class. The art of Charms can be seen as quite blunt to sum but if done right you can perform some rather spectacular feats. Today however, we will be practicing a rather simple yet useful spell to levitate objects, the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa and the wand movement is a quick swish and flick at the object which for today will be a simple feather that has been placed in front of each of you."

Professor Flitwick demonstrated the given wand movement and phrase then the feather in front of him miraculously floated above his head into the air and moved in whatever direction he pointe his wand causing it to hover above all their heads before he gently lowered it back to his desk.

"And now that I have given an example of how the charm should be applied I encourage you all to give it your best effort," the small teacher said jovially.

Harry didn't have much experience with such gentle magic so he was a little nervous at how he would be able to perform it. Ron on the other hand smiled over at Harry," don't worry mate, we can handle this."

"Thanks I've done a few spells but none this subtle," Harry said with a slightly wavering smile.

Ron smiled back at him and then looked at his own feather and cleared his throat exaggeratedly before waving his wand very dramatically at the feather while saying," Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry hadn't known what would happen with the very over performed movements but apparently if you mispronounce the words and didn't make the exact wand motion nothing happens. Well nothing other than Ron looking disappointed at the feather and poking it sheepishly with the tip of his wand.

"I think the problem was with your pronunciation and the over exaggerated wand movement you made. It's Levi-Oh-saw not Levio-Saw, its a little confusing but we’re still learning let me give it a try," Harry explained gently to Ron hoping not to offend him with the scrutinization of his execution.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry then performed a small yet prominent swish and flick motion at the feather causing it to gently rise from the table and hover over his and Ron's heads.

Ron grinned at Harry with an appreciative gaze," thanks mate, let me give it a try."

Harry lowered the feather and looked at Ron with an encouraging look on his face. Ron once again cleared his throat and pointed his wand at the feather," Wingardium Leviosa," he then gave a slightly more exact swish and flick to the feather and to Ron's astonishment the feather lifted for him as well.

"You're a right good teacher you know that Harry," he said as he let the feather come back down.

Professor Flitwick called from the front of the room at the pair of them," a quite excellent demonstration from Mr. Potter, twenty points to Ravenclaw and ten to Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's exceptional ability to take constructive criticism and apply it immediately."

Harry and Ron smiled at one another amicably before turning in time to see a rather bright flash of light off to their left and see a feather burst into flames in front of a bewildered Gryffindor boy who was now covered in soot," how does that even happen," Ron asked Harry who just shook his head having no idea.

While they had the time to talk having completed their first lesson in Charms just after the class had basically just started the two boys got to know one another," I'm the second youngest kid in my family my sister Ginny is the youngest. I have five older brothers so I have a lot to live up to even though they've all basically done everything that my parents could ever be proud of."

Harry hadn't known Ron long but he could see that he clearly had an inferiority complex due to how many older siblings he had," hey look on the bright side when you do find something to be better at than them your younger sister will have to live up to you as well. I don't really have any siblings other than my cousin Dudley but I don't think he would care wether or not I do something better than him."

"You already seem pretty competent compared to the other first years Harry. Speaking of which do you live with magical relatives cause it seems like you've had experience with some of this stuff mate?"

"Oh, no my relatives are all muggles I've only really used magic in the past few months, but when you aren't handed everything like my cousin is you learn to teach yourself stuff pretty quick," Harry explained to Ron who had looked pretty surprised at having heard how inexperienced with magic Harry was.

"Blimey mate you've only had a month of practice and you're already this good? That's a little scary," Ron said sending him a lopsided grin," that and you've got that beautiful friend in your house."

"Beautiful friend?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Fleur Delacour she's gorgeous and you were talking to her at the feast like it was nothing," Ron said with a far off look as if he was staring at something captivating.

"She's a Veela so that's no surprise," a girl to Harry's right said that he hadn't noticed before.

Turning Harry looked at her and recognized her bushy brown hair," oh, Hermione hello. What do you mean, what's a Veela?"

Smiling brightly at Harry seeing that he remembered her she answered his question," I haven't read to much about them but Veela are magical beings similar to humans, but they have strong affinities to fire magic and they have the ability to attract the attention of men it's called their allure. A few books I read talked about their ability to shape shift into a different form but the book didn't explain what it looked like, it also mentioned that some have the ability to sense other peoples emotions."

"So wait if they have that allure thing why don't I feel it when I'm near Fleur I've noticed other people stare at her and her mom but I thought it was just cause they were pretty,"Harry asked perplexed.

"There could be a number of reasons, some people use occlumency to shield their minds, it wouldn't work on people that aren't attracted to women, and some people aren't affected by it If they have strong enough emotional barriers for whatever reason."

"You're bloody smart aren't you," Ron gawped at the booshy haired girl making her blush.

"I just like to read about the magical world a lot it's all quite interesting."

"I like to read about magic too but you seem to have a broader knowledge than me," Harry said just as awed at the girls knowledge as Ron, he remembered that she had been the one to tell someone about the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. He also made a mental note to ask Fleur why she hadn't mentioned she was a Veela before.

Ron not wanting to be one up piped in," well if you want to know anything about quidditch just come to me and I can fill you in, I love the sport."

Just like he always seemed to do at the oddest times Cobalt picked this exact moment to jump from Harry's school robes hood and sat on Hermione's feather not allowing her to practice the levitating charm any further while staring at her with a bored expression on his face.

"Your cats kind of a jerk isn't he," Ron said.

"Yeah, and I'd keep your rat in your cloak because Cobalt isn't to nice to them," Harry said noticing Cobalts large ears perk up at the word rat.

"Thanks for the warning mate Scabbers is a useless little git but he's been in my family for years. Mom would be cross with me if she learned he went and got himself eaten," Ron said narrowing his eyes at Harry's kitten and slightly clutching where Harry supposed the rat was.

Hermione didn't seem to notice the exchange while she slightly squealed looking at the kitten picking him up and petting him," he's adorable! I didn't get a good look at him on the train but he's so cute," she said rubbing her cheek on the cats head much to Cobalts chagrin. The cat then placed his paw on the girls cheek and pushed himself out of her grip and scrambled to get back to Harry's hood for safety glaring at the boy as if it was his fault.

"What? You're the one who jumped out of my hood and stood in front of her," Harry said with distaste at the kitten who huffed and disappeared in his hood to nap yet again.

"He's an irritable little sod ain't he," Ron joked.

"You have no idea, I don't know if you noticed during the feast but he walked right up to the head table and sat on professor Snape's lap like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do," Harry said now remembering that he would have to go to Potions class with the same professor on Thursday it gave him a while to prepare but he would no doubt still be nervous.

Ron paled at the information and gave Harry a sympathetic look," that's ruff I heard from my brother Percy that he's the nastiest teacher there is at Hogwarts and he's even less pleasant than he could be because he's wanted the position of professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He doesn't get along with any of the teachers that take the position either but I bet you noticed how terribly Professor Quirrell was taking his bad temper."

Harry assumed that the trembling turban wearing man he had seen at the table was professor Quirrell as he had been the one Snape was talking to before Cobalt and Harry had interrupted them.

"All right children," professor Flitwick called from his perch atop multiple books so that he could see over his desk," we are now coming to the end of your first Charms class. I hope you have gained a small grasp on how to direct your intent and magic on casting spells. We will be covering more theoretical spell theory for the next few weeks so be prepared to have a less hands on approach to Charms for a little while."

This caused a majority of the first years to groan in protest at the thought of having to write about magic and not perform it themselves. Harry just looked over to Ron and Hermione smiling," what classes did you guys have today?"

"We had Transfiguration with Hufflepuff in the morning," Hermione said.

"I had Transfiguration a few hours ago with Slytherin before this too. They weren't as pleasant as Gryffindor though, especially Malfoy," Harry said scrunching up his face in distaste.

"I don't blame you he's a right git that Malfoy. I think a large majority of Dark Wizards were in Slytherin he-who-must-not-be-named included, most of the other houses don't find Slytherin to be pleasant anyway though," Ron assured Harry.

"You mean Voldemort was in Slytherin," Harry said not remembering people were afraid to say his name out loud, which caused Ron to pale," sorry I forgot."

"You're bloody crazy Harry, make sure people don't hear you say his name out loud especially the Slytherins they'd probably hex you faster than you could say Quidditch," Ron warned in a shaky voice.

"Harry's dyer forgetfulness aside we should really be leaving most of the class has already left for diner in the Great Hall already," Hermione told the two while she picked up her supplies and in a comical fashion Ron's color returned to his face and he perked up at the mention of food.

"You two go on ahead I wanted to ask professor Flitwick something," Harry shooed the two Gryffindors away so that he could ask the professor about dueling.

Hermione and Ron nodded at him as they walked out of the class and Harry made his way up to Flitwick's desk," Ah, hello Mr. Potter did you have a question about the levitation charm?"

"Not exactly professor," Harry shook his head," I actually wanted to learn about dueling, some of the other Ravenclaws mentioned you were a talented duelist and I wanted to know if I could learn some things from you because I enjoy it."

"Oh my," the short man exclaimed gazing with a happy expression at Harry," it has been entirely to long since a student has asked me about the noble art of dueling. I would love to instruct you on the proper etiquette and forms of it, of course you may need to learn a few dueling spells before you properly delve into the subject."

"I've already learned a few spells myself sir, I know Expelliarmus, Chorus Flamma, Stupefy, and Locomotor Mortis," Harry listed off with his fingers.

"Really? Most of those spells are third and up year spells you must have a proclivity towards offensive spells, of course dueling is far more than offense I will teach you the shield charm Protego tomorrow in the morning since you only have History of Magic as the class for that day. When you progress far enough along in these lesson I will teach you how to deflect most spells using the tip of your wand it's a slightly advanced technique but if you had the proficiency to learn those other spells I'm sure you can pick it up fairly quick."

"Thank you sir, I'll be heading to lunch now I'll see you tomorrow," Harry smiled not having expected to be accepted so fast to be taught how to duel.

Harry made his way to diner so that he could speak with Fleur again for the first time in what seemed like forever today. They hadn't been able to talk for long in the common room once they woke up since the fourth years had classes much earlier than the first years did. He certainly had a few things to ask the witch including her apparent heritage that she hadn't informed him about for some reason, and Harry had a growing dread in his stomach that Fleur might have been able to feel his emotions like Hermione had mentioned some Veela could, he remembered the way she had acted with him after he had woken up on the train from his nightmare and it wasn't weird for someone to console a frightened friend but she seemed like she had been able to feel how Harry felt when he had woken up. And now that he thought of it Fleur and her mother had given each other a knowing look about something having to do with him in Diagon Alley when he had first met them.

Oh yes, Harry had a few questions he wanted to ask Fleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This chapter was a little difficult for me to write since I had no idea how to properly write dialogue for Ron and I just winged it adding a few words like "blimey", "bloody", and "mate" I hope I did a fine job but I guess in the end if I'm happy with the outcome that's all that matters. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a much more pleasant meeting between the three of them since Harry had already met Hermione on the train and she hadn’t been the one to correct Ron in Charms so they’re already off to a less rocky start as friends.


	8. A Curious Chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Ugh! I've had a majority of this chapter written but I haven't had the time to properly find a place to finish it at and now that I've typed it I'm so freakin relieved.

Fleur sat at the same spot she had taken the first night that her and Harry had arrived just as unwilling to let anyone sit near her that was of a male persuasion. Her not so subtle way of ignoring any boy that approached her made it clear she knew very well of their intentions anytime they came close and it seemed so far the only boy she would let near her was Harry who was sitting next to her on the edge of the table talking animatedly with the same Lisa Turpin girl he had conversed with last night, however brief that had been. It wasn't the conversation they were having in particular that caught Fleur's interest but the fact Harry's very essence seemed to be uncharacteristically silent telling nothing of his emotions in fact it seemed to have a semi-thick shell covering its surface with jagged spikes pointing in her direction. The venomous translucent green serpent shape that normally constantly coiled around his aura was glaring intently at her and almost seemed to be smirking.

She didn't like this development one bit.

"Charms was actually really interesting," Harry said with seemingly real enthusiasm," I even made friends with a couple of Gryffindors Ron and Hermione. Although, Hermione seems more like a Ravenclaw than even I do she knows so many facts. Even a few about **magical humanoids** and abilities they have."

Fleur did not like the pointed emphasis he put on magical humanoids and their abilities and how he cast her a cold withering stare seeming to have noticed the intense scrutiny she had been making of his aura, and if it seemed at all possible the thick wall hiding his emotions thickened even further and the serpent flicked its forked tongue at her sneering spitefully.

"I was pretty underwhelmed with the first lesson but I suppose it is good practice for getting a feel for using our magic," Lisa said not noticing the tense atmosphere between Harry and Fleur.

This was getting ridiculous Fleur had to talk to the boy soon if she wanted him to trust her again, as it stood right now they wouldn't be able to continue as friends if Harry was constantly on alert around her at all times. But then again didn't he have a right to be? After all she had been, up until now, peering into what amounted to his soul without having asked to or any real good reason, and now he was taking appropriate precautions against her. But at this point Fleur had always allowed this sense to stay partially active when around as many people as they were and she wasn't exactly to keen on basically blinding herself to peoples intentions wether they be good or bad but she supposed if she had to she would intentionally tune out Harry's aura unless he said otherwise.

" 'Arry could I talk to you," Fleur asked the boy with a whisper knowing he would probably know the exact reason for the private conversation.

"Alright, but let's go somewhere private I don't exactly want anyone to hear what I have to say right now. They might not find it _polite_ to say what I want to say, to a lady," Harry whispered back just as icily as his gaze.

Fleur nodded stiffly knowing one place that the students had talked about and subsequently steered clear of even since the first day. The girls second floor bathroom or more commonly known as Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

Neither of the pair noticed the withering gaze that the dark Potions Master sent them, the calculating gaze of the normally cheerful headmaster, or the concerned looks Ron and Hermione were sending their new friend.

* * *

It was the single most depressing and gloomy bathroom Harry had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the light of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and one of them was dangling off its hinges. Harry could have sworn he could hear what sounded like a girl sobbing as they entered but once the person realized they were no longer alone it quieted and an ethereal blue transparent girl with black hair in pigtails and glasses almost matching Harry's in size peeked, over the top of a stall at the two.

"What are you two doing here," the girl sniffled," come to steal a kiss in solitude? Or maybe just to mock poor mopping moaning Myrtle?"

Harry's cheeks visibly reddened at the thought of kissing Fleur and while any other time he would have not minded the idea but in these circumstances he rather didn't want to entertain the thoughts any further lest she glean anymore from his emotions that he didn't want her to. 

"Neither," Harry said still with a bit of flush in his cheeks," we needed somewhere quiet to talk and we figured here was the best option. I'm Harry and this is Fleur it's nice to meet you Myrtle. If you would we kind of need some privacy, unless you're good at keeping secrets," Harry said that last part with a wry grin which caused a silver blush to rush up the ghosts cheeks.

"That's fine I'll just go under the Black Lake and visit the merpeople they're rather nice if not a little odd," she said as she drifted through a few walls and out of the room leaving harry and Fleur alone.

The air was extremely tense between the two of them and Harry didn't even know where to begin but he had a hunch this would be a good place," how long have you been sensing my emotions without me knowing?"

Fleur visibly flinched under his intense and piercing gaze his pale bright green eyes appearing almost blue in the dim light of the bathroom," I-I first sensed your emotions in Diagon Alley when we met."

Harry nodded having expected that after all he had caught the glances Fleur's mother had sent her as if warning her not to do something again. Apparently Fleur saw fit to ignore that warning fully knowing Harry might react this way when he found out, his opinion of her slowly shifted and he fingered his wand in his sleeve wondering if he would have to protect himself for some reason. If she was fully willing to just gaze into his soul and see his emotions without saying so much as a word to him could she be intending to treat him just like his aunt had. This thought made Harry very aware of just how soundly she had beaten him in a duel and Harry shuddered at the knowledge he was basically defenseless against a more experienced witch. Unbeknownst to Harry, he was allowing waves of fear to leak out from cracks in his wall of emotional defense and while Fleur wasn't actively trying to see his aura she could feel his fear. He was shaking at the mere thought of being used in the same way he had been not even just a few months ago.

"W-when did you intend to tell me you were... doing what you were?"

Fleur opened her mouth but hesitated momentarily," I-I do not know. I suppose I had done it so many times already that I thought if I told you now you would never trust me again."

Harry snorted slightly," fat lot of good that did you. I guess you didn't think the stupid boy-who-lived would ever find out."

"It's not like that," Fleur said stamping her foot slightly an audible splash being heard as her foot had hit a small puddle," we 'ad been friends for a while and I was already used to passively using it in large crowds but I started using it more and more when you were around that by the time I realized what I 'ad been doing that it was a serious invasion of your privacy. I 'ave never felt someone feel emotions as intensely as you do 'Arry and it just felt amazing to see and feel anytime you were 'appy or excited about something. Imagine being in a dimly lit room for most of your life when suddenly the sun is directly in front of you and you finally feel its warmth. That's as close of a description I can make of your aura when you're 'appy."

Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks yet again. What was she saying? He had no idea how to feel about any of this or even if he should trust what she was saying but... the way she was intently staring into his eyes her gaze never wavering he began to doubt his resolve.

 ~~ _Don't trust the honeyed and silvered words of this_ **thing** _. She's lied to you once after all, and who's to say she isn't just doing it again._~~ The voice that had seemed to be a constant plague in his head in times of stress said in its slightly quiet and inviting voice that seemed to have utter surety in its own words. ~~_I'm sure if you were to act now you could land a single spell. I even have the incantation and wand gesture you need for it. Its simple._~~ The voice assured, and images flashed through his mind a pale hand jerking an Ivory wand in a zig zagging motion words over lapping from the persons lips and the voices **~~_Avada Kedavra._~~** ~~_It's simple, right? Just_~~ _ ~~two words and the right intent your magical core is more than strong enough to cast the spell.~~_

_No, I want to hear her out._

A very short pause barely the size of a breath passed in Harry's head.

 _But if she makes a_ _move._..

Harry let the statement hang in the air between him and the voice before he focused his gaze back on Fleur who had begun to fidget nervously at his vacant expression.

Fleur noted it seemed like he was staring directly through her almost like he was having a conversation she was not privy to, and then with a sudden jerk she recalled the serpent that seemed to coil around his aura and had a mind of its own. But she couldn't exactly say anything about it with how on the fence Harry was about her at the moment she could only hope he would believe her sincere statement.

Harry looked at her tiredly for a moment before he nodded slowly," I can understand that you use it on people you don't know and in crowds, because it's just safe to protect yourself from people who actively have the intent to hurt you. But what I have a problem with is once you figured out I wasn't one of them what was the point in just constantly invading my privacy. I understand that maybe you liked the feel of my aura," Harry said blushing at that last part causing Fleur to flush just as much as him," but just because of that, that doesn't give you a right to."

Fleur nodded knowing where Harry was likely to take this," I promise 'Arry I will not look at your aura again without your explicit permission but I hope it is fine if I still passively use my ability when around people it is, after all, a precaution that most Veela take when around a large quantity of... males."

"That's fine I know you probably wouldn't be comfortable not being able to know if you have to protect yourself," Harry said slightly un-tensing his muscles having supposed their nerve wracking conversation had come to an end.

Fleur having noticed the lull in conversation looked down at her feet shuffling them awkwardly," a-are we still friends?"

Harry looked up at her sharply not having ever actually heard her say herself that they were in fact friends," I think so. But I'm going to be honest I might need a little time to be comfortable around you again."

Fleur nodded having expected that and tentatively walked towards him her feet lightly audible due to the small sheen of water accumulated on the floor when she was just in front of Harry she lightly spread her arms asking Harry a silent question.

He nodded slowly and let Fleur hug his shorter and thinner frame. She was at least a head taller than him and his terrible diet up until now certainly hadn't contributed well for his physique and he could tell the clear differences between himself and the fourteen year old girl. She may have been thin but hers was a healthy lithe build that made her seem petite at a glance but really she had a slightly more athletic build that allowed for streamlined dueling that she had obvious practice with. He on the other hand was just malnourished. He was also acutely aware of two things that were pressing up against his chest unashamedly, while he on the other hand made a point of keeping his crotch a significant distance from the witch hugging him. He was ashamed to admit it but his body reacted to readily to female contact that had become a necessity with his aunt otherwise she would hit him in the groin until he reacted in a way she wanted. Pushing the thoughts of his aunt further away he focused on Fleur's ever present strangely familiar smell he had noticed time and time again. Her presence was akin to sitting by a fire on a cold winter night and finding just the right position to fall asleep in.

Harry pulled away with a slight jerk realizing he had almost fallen asleep just surrounded by Fleur's warmth," I'm uh gonna stay here for a little while. I think I need to think about some stuff."

Fleur pulled away hesitantly and looked down at him," alright but don't spend to long in 'ere I think diner is almost done."

Her arms had still been slightly holding onto Harry's school robes' sleeves as if hesitant to leave him on his own but she reluctantly walked out of the bathroom giving him one last lingering glance before she disappeared around the corner.

Harry let out a shaky breath he hadn't known he was holding in at the last interaction he and Fleur had had. He hated to admit it but even with how comfortable the hug had been he had still nearly broken down into sobs at the contact. He walked over to one of the sinks and turned the knob he assumed would have cold water flowing out of the faucet. But as if mocking him the stupid faucet did absolutely nothing and when he attempted to turn the hot water knob nothing happened yet again so sighing and getting onto his knees Harry looked at the pipes connecting themselves to the sinks base. Upon closer inspection he saw that on the underside of the sink was a silver engraved serpent inside of a diamond shaped frame no bigger than maybe four inches. Frowning Harry ran his thumb across the engraving feeling a strong sense of saying something.

" _Open,"_ Harry felt ridiculous saying this out loud not having any idea why the compulsion came over him in the first place. The last thing he expected to happen was the sink sliding back in place and the stone pillar it had been attached to sliding upwards allowing the sink to slide into a small divot and now Harry could see that there was what looked like a slide made of stone which Harry really didn't want to slide down. Yet again another feeling came over him and he spoke yet again," _Stairs."_

And just like magic the slide reoriented its slope into steps allowing Harry to make his way down into wherever the stairs took him, he paused pulling Cobalt out of his napping spot in his school robes hood. The kitten didn't make it easy to extract him but he finally came out whining the whole time.

"I need you to keep watch over the bathroom while I'm down there. If I don't come back in about thirty minutes to an hour go and find a teacher or better yet find professor Dumbledore. If any students come by district them or come and get me," Harry paused to think for a second," actually the sink might close behind me so you might not be able to get me."

The kitten gave him a dubious look from where Harry held him as if saying," _are you an idiot,_ _that's your best plan?"_

But the cat nodded sharply still glaring at him for waking him up, he wiggled out of Harry's grasp, landed gracefully on the slightly damp floor, went to stand by the bathroom entrance to stand guard, and all the while shaking water comically from his paws as he went. Harry let a small laugh out before he turned back to the winding stairs that would take him down. He gulped and then trod his way carefully down the steps.

* * *

Unsurprisingly the entrance did slide closed once he walked a decent distance down the stairs but thankfully Harry saw that there was another snake emblem on this side of the entrance meaning he most likely could open it again from here. Harrys five minute walk down the stairs was a nerve wracking experience that somehow also excited him, wonder filling him at what this could possibly be or lead to. This wonder promptly left him when he came across a knee high pile of bones in front of a large stone slab with yet more snakes engraved upon it which certainly didn't ease Harry's worries about snakes.

The slab had the exact same emblem as the sink and so Harry repeated his order from the bathroom feeling no less ridiculous," _open._ "

The carvings slithered and hissed across the otherwise smooth stone causing multiple _clicks_ and _clanks_ to resound from the other side of the door, which slows swung inward allowing Harry to get his first view of the room just on the other side. It was a roughly carved out cave with multiple stalagmites and stalactites jutting out in different intervals throughout it he also noticed the pale greenish brown snake skin that was, to Harry's horror, at least thirty feet long and Harry was certain the skin could fit him, Hermione, and Ron even leaving a little room for one or two more people. This freaked him out very much and although he really wanted to turn back he just couldn't bring himself to be the same coward he had been not even months ago and he knew that if he turned back now he would be that same scared boy he had been made to be by the Dursley's and he just wouldn't let that be the case anymore. As he made his way forward before long he was standing at the end of a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more serpents, rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. The air was strangely warm while the gleaming black greenish floor tiles were bone chillingly cold even making his toes feel numb through his shoes. The air smelled slightly rancid and something in the way it smelled made his eyes water slightly before he became accustom to its smell. Harry made his way down the chambers long walk way which was outlined by water that looked like it would reach up to Harry's chest, although he wasn't about to test that theory, the slightly black coloration of the water didn't help that thought either.

Once he finally reached the end of the chamber he stood at the edge of one of the sides containing the water and before him was a large stone carving of a bearded man at least one hundred feet tall and twice that size wide, it covered almost the entire back wall. Harry looked directly at the carvings mouth and had an odd sense that if he did what he was compelled to do that something he'd rather not see would show itself to him and while he's seen quite a few things he'd rather forget, he had a sneaking suspicion he'd have a hard time forgetting what he was about to see. So against his better judgment he opened his mouth and said," _open,_ " yet again.

_I hate how curious I am._

The large bearded carvings mouth slowly opened and despite its stone makeup it made fairly little noise other than the telltale sounds of gears moving behind the structure indicating it had some sort of magically voice activated mechanisms. Harry idly thought how intricate the device must be to be able to open and close at just a word It had to have been made by a very skilled witch or wizard. He was slightly sad he most likely wouldn't be able to ask the person how they had constructed the hidden chamber and its odd yet straightforward opening mechanisms, even if they were easy to open. Honestly he had no ides how someone hadn't found this place sooner it was clearly meant to be hidden but if all you had to do to get in was say open in the right spots the person who had built this place lost some points in Harry's book. 

All of these thoughts subsequently left Harry's head as he heard an ungodly yet very loud audible slithering sound coming from inside of the statues gaping maw.

_OH SHIT!_

How could he be so thick? He had completely forgotten the giant fucking snake skin he had passed on the way down here, of course whoever built this had a built in defense system and it appeared they thought it would be a brilliant idea to put a giant snake as that defense.... in a school. Full of kids. Yeah, great idea. And as if answering his thoughts the slithering began to grow even closer accompanied by a raspy voice that seemed to have hardly ever been used before," _you dare come back to the chamber he built. You dare cursssse this school with your presssence. Look me in the eyesss you fool, Thomas Riddle, ssso that I may kill you and be done with your cancer of an exissstence."_

Harry's spine was tingling at the words this person was saying. Who the hell is Thomas Riddle, and what did he do to piss off this person so badly?

" _I-I'm Harry. My name isn't Thomas,"_ he sud dumbly not knowing what else to say as he kept his eyes firmly set on the ground at his feet, somehow he knew that comment about looking into this persons eyes and dying was more literal than showing courage by facing his death like a man. 

He could practically **feel** the spiteful glare that was being directed at the top of his head as if trying to look at his face without the need to have him actually face the person. A large exhalation above his head nearly bowled him over before the person spoke again," _clossse your eyesss boy I want to sssee your face."_

Harry gulped he definitely didn't want to close his eyes it was already a huge struggle not just giving in to his curiosity and look into this person eyes to get a glimpse of them. But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and closed his eyes lifting his head so that the person could get a good view of him. His whole body was tense and he was ready to spring to the side at a moments notice if he heard a sudden noise coming towards him. He knew the person was looking at him when he saw an intense yellow light behind both of his eyelids as if someone was shining two spotlights onto his face. He could feel something wet quickly flick onto his face and dart back making him sputter slightly flailing his arms to wipe his face of the slimy substance.

A hissing chuckle answered his unspoken question as to what or who had slapped his face lightly, he was now thoroughly annoyed," _you are correct it seemsss young human. I apologize you are mossst assuredly not Thomasss Riddle, but you are sssomehow connected to him I can sssmell hisss corruption on you. It'sss faint but definitely there. Tell me Harry, are you of the Gaunt family?"_

" _Sorry, my last name is Potter but why does that matter?"_

For a moment Harry could see the spotlight things behind his eyes shift back and forth slightly before they suddenly went dark and he heard the person speak again," _open your eyesss and look at me you will underssstand ssslightly once you see me and I tell you why you can underssstand me. And then you will underssstand why I mistook you for Thomasss Riddle."_

Against his better judgment Harry slowly opened his eyes to look at the person who he had been conversing with and it was the exact last thing he would have expected to see an enormous snake at least double his own height from its chin to the top of its head and that wasn't even taking into account how **long** the bloody thing was, it had to be at least double what its shed skin was. It was a dark green snake with glistening scales that looked like they could withstand a lot of punishment and If the shallow faded cuts along its body was any indication it took a considerable force to even leave a scratch. Its tongue flicked between its slightly open mouth making Harry realize what had hit his face.

_Ew, it licked my face!_

"Who's there I know I was talking to someone your big snake is scary and all but I don't get the point in hiding when you were clearly talking to me."

This didn't seem to be what the snake wanted to hear as it's tongue darted out yet again this time being used to smack him on the top of the head clearly showing its displeasure with his statement," _I am the one who is ssspeaking to you fool. It may be odd to sssome people but you can clearly undertssstand me ssso why doesss it appear you haven't ever ssspoken to other sssnakes before. You_ _mussst have had contact with other sssnakes sssomtime in your life."_

Well maybe that would be true for most people but Harry had hardly ever left Privet Drive and the few times he did it was for school, which the Dursley's allowed him to attend to ensure he wasn't a moron. He might have had the chance to visit a zoo for a school field trip once or twice when he was younger but Uncle Vernon would never sign off on those permission slips to let him go on them and he didn't dare ask Aunt Petunia lest she put **conditions** for her signature and Harry didn't want to give his aunt any leverage over him to allow her to put to use her favorite **punishment**. If he didn't live in such a residential area he might have seen the occasional garden snake when tending his aunts garden but he lived in a fairly populated area and in Britain no less so the chances of him seeing a snake has been very unlikely to say the least.

" _Sorry, no I haven't seen any snakes in person other than you really I've had a pretty... sheltered life you could say,"_ Harry apologized to the enormous snake.

The Basilisk tilted its head to the side in a mock imitation of a curious dog that was very odd on its reptile features and made him shudder at the comparison," _ssstrange you haven't ssspoken to other sssnakes and you claim to not be a Gaunt very ssstrange indeed perhapsss Sssalazar will know what to make of you,"_ the titan of a serpent turned languidly to the open mouth of the bearded carving," _go through there you will find sssomeone who can help you make sssense of all of thisss I never did have the patience for children that Sssalazar would have liked me to have."_

Harry gave a nervous look at the side of the Basilisks face not wanting to turn his back to it but to be fair it could have eaten him the minute it laid eyes on him and been done with the whole affair. Sighing and not really seeing any real reason why he shouldn't other than the thought that there could be something dangerous but for the life of him Harry could not wrap his mind around anything more dangerous than a sixty foot long serpent that could kill with a glare, he walked forward to the edge of the walk way stopping at the end looking down at the murky cold looking water.

 _"Bridge,"_ and just like he suspected a walk way about five feet in width rose from the water allowing him to step into the dark alcove of the carvings mouth that the Basilisk had emerged from. The inside of the carving had a tunnel that went off to the left and curved upwards assuming that that had been where the Basilisk came from due to the trail of bones that went up that way. Harry continued forward ignoring the rancid smell coming from what he assumed to be the tunnel that lead to the Basilisks nest and before long he was at the oddest sight he could think to ever come across in this secretive and immaculate chamber, a normal wooden door. 

"Talk about anticlimactic," Harry mumbled his voice carrying slightly through the narrow stone passage he had walked through.

"Well excuse me if I didn't make another inane carving triggered by parsletongue, I assumed that if anyone could ever make it this far they would have either been one of my descendants or so skilled they deserved to get here without any more hassle," an irate yet wizened voice said sarcastically from the other side of the door.

Harry frowned not expecting to run into anyone down so far beneath Hogwarts and in a room guarded by a bloody gargantuan snake no less. Opening the door with a slight squeak of the hinges he looked around at the room inside which turned out to be a large study filled with bookshelves that lined the walls filled with books and various other oddities Harry didn't know the purpose for although he swore he could see the upper half to a skull on one of the top shelves. There was a large black desk with dust marring its otherwise pristine dark mahogany surface, the high backed leather chair behind it was just as dusty the only thing that seemed to be clean was a portrait of an old man with flowing black and green robes and a luxurious white beard adorning his sharp features making him and his piercing acid green eyes an intimidating sight even though he was significantly aged. An average yet still long snake wrapped its way around the mans waist and up his body before wresting its head on his shoulder giving him a distinctly Slytherin appearance.

"Quit gawking," the portrait admonished starring at Harry clearly not liking his speechless entrance.

"Sorry it's just I haven't really talked to a portrait before," Harry said going a little pink in the cheeks.

"Good lord my heir is a dimwit. Please don't tell me you're in Gryffindor I don't think I could ever live down the taunting Godric would give me if you were."

Harry frowned yet again looking at the rude man," I'm in Ravenclaw the sorting hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor I think, but I didn't want to be away from-" Harry stopped before he said Fleur which caused him to glow a brilliant shade of red.

"Didn't want to be away from someone you care about then? I can understand that as long as you didn't follow them into Gryffindor I would've never let you hear the end of it. No self-respecting heir of mine will be in the house of the blowhard dunderheads," he said nodding to himself as if Harry wasn't there.

"You keep saying I'm your heir but what do you mean," Harry asked a bit annoyed yet skimming over the fact two of his new friends were in "The house of the blowhard dunderheads" as the portrait put it.

"Well obviously you're related to me closely somewhere on your family tree otherwise you would not have been able to speak to Rina when you entered the chamber," the portrait said plainly to Harry as if he was speaking to a simpleton.

"Rina?"

"The Basilisk. Her name is Rina," the portrait looked at Harry as if it was the most obvious answer in the world," and before you ask yes, it's a female Basilisk. You wouldn't believe how many years I wasted on trying to teach a male Basilisk to protect children before I realized a female Basilisk would be so much easier due to the fact they take care of there young."

"Right, well bloody good idea keeping a sixty foot monstrosity sealed beneath a school full of children for centuries. I'm sure it was brilliant on paper," Harry said now speaking condescendingly to the portrait like it had done to him not long ago.

"Sixty feet? She's already gotten that big I haven't seen her in ages I do hope she's keeping to her diet properly I wouldn't want her to get so big she can't fit in the tunnels I made for her throughout the school," he said off handedly twirling the end of his beard in thought.

This comment made all of the blood drain from Harry's face in an instant," when you say pipes throughout the school specifically for a Basilisk are you being metaphorical or literal?"

"Well obviously I'm being literal. How can tunnels be figurative? Honestly I don't know how you could possibly be related to me you seem a little too dense."

"Right, and when you say related to **you,** you know or suspect that how exactly? I mean you just met me and have been proclaiming I'm your heir or whatever and I still have absolutely no idea who **you** even are, I mean no offense."

The portrait looked incredibly crestfallen at Harry's words before he gave a huff and glared at Harry," how could you **not** know who I am you must have heard about me and the other three. It's really not that difficult to piece together. I'll even give you a moment to turn over everything you've seen and heard since you've entered the chamber."

Harry frowned. Why do older people have to be so cryptic and not give straight answers sometimes, honestly for once Harry would prefer someone just spell something out for him for once. But fine whatever he was in Ravenclaw after all and he wasn't completely incompetent no matter how much Uncle Vernon professed to the contrary. So Harry began to compile everything he found significant about the chamber and how he entered it.

_I found a secret tunnel that was marked with a snake emblem. The Basilisk and portrait of the man referred to talking to snakes as parsletongue something Harry had never heard mentioned before but to be fair he hasn't had a very long time to find things out about the magical world he had been recently thrust into. From the way the portrait talked about it, it was something people only from his family have which would explain why he thinks I'm related if it's that rare. The Basilisk which when boiled down to it is a giant snake, all be it with some more scary characteristics. The prevailing color of the chamber is green which was pretty much the first thing I noticed about its interiors ambient color and floor tiles. The older man in flowing green robes with a snake could around him. Oh. I really am an idiot. I even thought he had a Slytherin appearance._

As if sensing Harry's recognition when in reality it was probably very obvious on his face, the portrait straightened its posture standing tall and proud," that is right I am Salazar Slytherin founder of Slytherin House and one of the four founders of Hogwarts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay so if you're reading this it means that you've just gotten done with this new chapter firstly I want to say hopefully it doesn't seem to forced Harry found the chamber so soon. But I mean come on how has no-one even thought to ever ask Myrtle about how and why she died not to mention I want to get the point across in this story Harry won't be as oblivious to his surroundings like he is in the books he will however be a little dense even when something is staring him in the face so plainly, to be fair he had just conversed with an enormous snake that can kill with a look and that would distract anyone.


	9. A Strange Potions Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY!!!!!  
> I never meant to put this story on such a long hiatus. I fully intended to take like a week off and then get back to writing, but it slowly spiraled and spiraled as the Corona Virus took hold of the world and my work was one of the few in which i was still required to work. I found myself working twice as much as before and after months of being swamped i finally had free time and finished this chapter. Now after months of work, being promoted, getting a dick boss, and finally getting free time i came back to this story and i must say it sucked me in again and when i started writing again i just got lost in it and wrote.
> 
> I really hope I'm fully able to continue this story to it's completion!!!!!

"Wait! You're saying I'm related to one of the founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, and I'm just supposed to accept that at your word?"

The portrait looked irritatedly at Harry," of course you should take my word for it! Not only am I a widely respected wizard I am the inventory of the Parseltongue ability. And I can say without a shadow of a doubt that there is no way for anyone to replicate it without very specific circumstances and even if they could they would most likely immediately become very famous. When I created the ability I created it to be a dominant trait in direct family members. Now while I don't think your as big a dunderhead as Godric I really don't see the point in describing the finer details in creating my signature ability. Just trust that you are very likely a direct descendent of mine and as of this moment I recognize you as my sole heir."

The portraits rant at him had caught Harry off guard. The founder of Slytherin seemed very enthusiastic about finding an heir to his name and really didn't want to even consider Harry might not be. If Harry was being honest with himself it wasn't the worst feeling in the world being so important to someone, even if it was just because Salazar most likely hadn't seen a person in years. And the odds that Harry, a Parselmouth, of all people had found him was almost astronomical so that almost gave the man a zealous look that he quickly schooled back into an indifferent gaze that almost had Harry convinced he was disinterested.

"Alright, I suppose it doesn't hurt to be the heir of Slytherin. But, I do have a few ground rules," Harry said causing the portrait to quirk an eyebrow," first I'm not about to start acting like someone I'm not so don't expect me to always be super dignified and pompous. second while it isn't really a demand or anything I'd be happy if you would help me with any subjects or spells I can't grasp on my own. I mean I would be stupid not to want to learn from one of the founders of Hogwarts. Lastly and this is one of the most important..."

At this point Harry's long pause had the normally stoic Slytherin curious to hear his heirs last rule causing him to lean in to hear the young boy.

"I would very much like to know more about one of my relatives, you are the first magical one I've ever met after all," Harry said with a large lopsided grin on his face.

The portrait stared very intently at Harry's smile and bright eyes as if to memorize them not wanting to miss a single detail before he burst into what bordered on maniacal laughter," HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, Yes I like you. A bit of a dunderhead but who isn't at your age. I agree to your terms but in return I ask you tell me of your life I wish to know my heir as much as he wishes to know me," Slytherin hadn't been so amused in years not since Thomas had been dense enough to wade through the water outside this room to get in instead of making a bridge like Harry had. And if he added mentally that his good mood also came from the bright round shaped eyes Harry shared with his daughter or the dimples in the boys smile that reminded Salazar so much of his wife well that was the portraits business.

Yes, he was happy to know his descendants still lingered. Although he wouldn't be too happy after Harry recounted his life in its sorted and horrific details. Needless to say Harry's smile did not last long.

* * *

A furtive glance around did nothing to calm Fleur's nerves while she sat at her spot at the Ravenclaw table. She was worried about Harry he hadn't been back to the Great Hall in almost an hour now and she had asked one of the boys gawping at her, who had recently come down from the common room, where he was only to find out Harry hadn't been back there either. She didn't know if he would stay in the second floor bathroom but she really hoped he wouldn't, because it wouldn't be very good for his public image to be found in a girls bathroom. She also couldn't very well go and find him just after he had said he needed to be alone not even an hour ago, but she was worried about him. 

So against her better judgment she planted her hands on the table and pushed herself up to go and look for Harry. Her first stop would be the second floor bathroom and then... well it couldn't hurt to just go back to the common room just in case. As she walked down the middle isle of the Great Hall she had to make an effort not to glare in many directions at the overwhelming amount of eyes she knew were watching her due to her passive allure. As she left the Great Hall she saw out of the corner of her eye two first years with Gryffindor robes heading her way, one with bushy brown hair, and the other quite tall for a first year with red hair and freckles.

"Excuse me," the bushy haired girl was looking at Fleur nervously and the boy was fidgeting back and forth clearly trying to keep his wits abut him in Fleur's passive influence," we saw you leave with Harry earlier and that he didn't come back with you. Normally we wouldn't say anything we just met him after all but his kneazle came and found us earlier, I think he's trying to tell us something but we don't know what. You seemed pretty familiar with Harry, so we thought you could help."

Now that Fleur looked she did indeed see Cobalt resting in the arms of the bushy haired girl, looking at Fleur with eyes that startlingly reminded her of Harry's own emerald orbs. He seemed to study Fleur for a second before jumping out of the girls arms, landing on the ground, arching his back stretching, and then turning around walking down the corridor toward the stairs that would lead to the second floor. When he didn't hear footsteps behind him the cat turned around to glare at the three oddly assembled kids then meowed in irritation stamping his paw as if telling them to keep up.

The three of them looked at each other before Fleur shrugged flipping her hair over her shoulder and briskly followed the retreating form of the kitten. Hermione sighed and followed after the clearly indifferent girl and paid no mind to Ron who followed along after the too girls, not able to keep his eyes off of the French Veela.

* * *

After a few curses in French and much frustration stemming from the confusing pattern the stair cases moved in and the quick pace of Harrys cat, Fleur found herself standing in front of the same bathroom she had left Harry in. This made her frown.

_Why would he stay in here for so long?_

"Why'd his cat take us to a girl's bathroom," the redheaded boy asked neither of the girls in particular, as he was just staring at the entrance to the bathroom clearly not comfortable going in.

"Well it is where I last talked to 'im," the bushy haired girl looked at Fleur oddly making her blush," we needed somewhere to talk privately and I 'ad 'eard it 'as been barely used by other students."

"Right. Well did he leave with you and go somewhere else?"

"No, I 'ad done something to upset 'im and 'e wanted to be alone for a little while so I left 'im 'ere. Did either of you see 'im-" Fleur trailed off not knowing either of the first years names.

"Hermione, and no I haven't seen Harry since you and he left the Great Hall earlier. What about you Ron?"

"I- er, No. I haven't seen him either," the redhead who's name was Ron was caught off guard by Hermione's question, he had clearly been staring at Fleur who made a point to ignore him after the unhelpful answer.

Cobalt looked up at Fleur for a second before one of his ears perked up in the direction of the bathroom. She could've sworn she heard what sounded like the muffled sound of stone being shifted but it was so faint she couldn't be sure. Before she could walk towards the bathroom to investigate Cobalt meowed frantically at her and ran off down the hall away from the bathroom making the three of them chase after the kitten, the shadows cast by the torch light obscuring his mostly dark frame. The kitten occasionally glanced back to make sure they were still following him making the chase a little easier on Fleur, because every time he did she could see the glint his green eyes cast in the shadows. Finally when they reached the very long end of the corridor it seemed the kitten caught sight of something behind them that made him come to a stop and just look up at Fleur. He crouched low and sprang up to the middle of her robes before he crawled his way up to sit on her shoulder.

"Wh-why did that b-bloody cat make us run after him," Ron panted behind Fleur, his hands on his knees clearly not used to this level of physical activity.

Hermione was in much the same shape as the boy, she was currently sitting on her knees red faced and gasping for breath," I thought h-he was l-leading us somewhere."

"Actually, zis is quite normal for 'Arry's kitten 'e loves to, how you say, mess wiz people," Fleur laughed slightly petting the soft fur on the kittens head making him purr.

"Of course. One of the nicest blokes I know and his pets a right git," Ron huffed straightening up glaring at the kitten.

"To be fair most of the mean stuff he does is hilarious in hindsight, it's just he seems like a git directly after he does them," Fleur heard Harry's voice say from behind them.

Turning to look at the boy she saw that he looked rather awful he looked like he had just seen a ghost, well he's seen ghosts before and he actually seemed more at home talking to them rather than living people.

In fact now that she thought of it Harry never interacted with most people unless he had too. He had only talked to her because of Griphook, he had only talked to Hermione because she had started a small conversation in the train, that girl Lisa Turpin had introduced herself to him first, and she didn't know about the boy Ron but based on the occurring trend it seemed his meeting was most likely similar. Fleur frowned at this, in addition to Harry's odd jumble of emotions he seemed to always feel, he also apparently never went out of his way to talk to anyone unless they initiated a conversation. It was almost like he didn't think people would pay attention to him if he talked on his own.

"Oi, where were you mate. Your cat came and found us in the Great Hall, the bloody beast made us come all the way here," Ron griped a sorrowful look on his face," I'm missing dinner because of this."

 _Ah, so 'e is 'ungry._ Fleur had to stifle a laugh at the boys childishness. In comparison Harry is far more polite, unless he has something snarky to say about a situation of course, but he never would have complained about being dragged away from a meal to find someone.

Harry's eyes shifted toward Fleur most likely trying to parse out what she had told the two first years about why he was around the second floor girls bathroom. Fleur shrugged in response.

"Fleur and I had to have a talk about something and she heard this bathroom was rarely visited by anyone and she figured we could talk here in private. I've just been... thinking I guess."

"For nearly an hour 'Arry," Fleur huffed with an incredulous look on her face.

Hermione who had thus far been trying to catch her breath stood up and chimed in," oh, that's not odd. I sometimes like to think on things I've just studied in silence for an hour or two," Ron looked at her as if she were insane for suggesting anyone could think that long on homework.

"You four! What are you doing in this corridor," a rather nasty voice said from behind Harry.

Somehow, they hadn't noticed the older man sneak up behind Harry before he had yelled at them. Out of reflex Harry had drawn his wand and pointed it level at the mans face. Simultaneously, Cobalt had darted from his perch on Fleur's shoulder to stand between Harry's feet hissing at another cat Fleur hadn't noticed. The only thing that had saved the man was Harry's hesitance to hurt someone and the utter look of surprise on the mans face at having a wand leveled on him," I'm so sorry sir! You just snuck up on me and I was surprised," Harry apologized lowering his wand and picking up Cobalt to set him in his robes hood.

The nasty looking man squinted down his nose at Harry not seeming to like that explanation," I asked you what you're all doing in this corridor. Not, your apologies for nearly assaulting a member of staff... although that would almost be a good enough reason to hang you by your toes in the dungeon back in the day."

"Right, sorry sir we were just..." Harry seemed to trail off for some reason. Then, with a start, Fleur realized why he hadn't given the real reason they had been there. He couldn't very well just say that he and Fleur had been talking in private in a girls bathroom and then he had just stayed back by himself to think. Now that Fleur looked at this man she realized he was Argus Filch the Hogwarts caretaker, and based on his reputation he wouldn't let them explain in good detail their reasoning for being there at the moment.

"We were all just learning the layout of the castle sir," Ron said quickly, seemingly catching on to why Harry wasn't answering," all of us are new and we figured it would be fine to have a look around with an older student even though she's new too."

Filch glared at Ron then Harry, Hermione, and finally Fleur," you all had better get back down to dinner or so help me I'll petition to have old punishments put back in place for students like you."

At that they all moved past the old caretaker to return with everyone in the Great Hall. Fleur at this point wasn't all that hungry and really just wanted to sleep in her bed in the Ravenclaw dorms.

* * *

Harry sat heavily at the Ravenclaw table across from Lisa Turpin, thankfully no-one had taken his favorite seat near the end of the bench. To be fair though he had only been at the school two days now and he couldn't really say he had a definite favorite of anything at the moment. Well that wasn't entirely true he did have a favorite class already and that was Charms, along with his second favorite teacher Professor Flitwick. Obviously his first favorite teacher was Septima but he was, after all, biased on who his favorite teacher was. Honestly he hadn't known what to expect from this school but so far he had seen far more than he had ever expected and far more than he ever wanted to.

First he had found a long forgotten chamber filled with bones, then he came face to face with an enormous snake **THAT HE COULD BLOODY TALK TO** , and then he had found out he is most likely distantly related to one of the founders of Hogwarts Salazar Slytherin. So, no he really hadn't had any idea what his time at Hogwarts would be anything like and it was only the second day....

He loved magic so much!

Any other person may have been running in terror at everything he had just seen, done, and learned but Harry was just ecstatic to see more. This was so much better than anything that could have ever happened to him in his cupboard and miles better than anything that happened in his aunt and uncle's room when Uncle Vernon and Dudley were gone.

Harry shivered at the thought.

As a bonus to his odd new school he actually had friends that cared what he did. Hermione and Ron may be in a different house but they were very nice to him and they all seemed to get along quite well, and while he might be mad at Fleur at the moment he had to admit she had been a good friend up until this point. Even if she had been doing something that severally invaded his privacy he decided it was no where near the worst thing that had been done to him so just this once he would let it slide.

" 'Arry," Fleur said from beside him.

"Y-yeah what's up?"

"Why did you stay in ze girls bathroom for so long?"

Harry looked at Fleur wondering what he should tell her, after all what he had found was rather amazing if not a little suspicious and weird in its placement inside of a school. He had also found a distant relative, well the portrait of one anyway, and it had been the closest to knowing anything about his family he had come in all eleven years of his life. He didn't know much about the Wizarding World but he was pretty sure that the hidden chamber he had found was a secret that no-one but him probably knew about. It could even be something that no student should be allowed in and if anyone knew about it he may never be allowed inside again to talk to Salazar. So even though it went against his very nature in doing so Harry did the one thing he never thought he would have to do to a friend. Lie.

"I was talking to moaning Myrtle, she's fairly pleasant. I mean once she stops crying anyway."

Fleur's deliberating face was putting Harry on edge making him wonder if he was so new to lying that he had been completely terrible at it but after a few quiet seconds Fleur broke the silence," alright 'Arry but be more careful next time if zat nasty man Filtch 'ad caught you in zere you could 'ave been in trouble."

With a great effort Harry held back a sigh of relief at Fleur believing his first ever lie to a friend. He probably shouldn't get into the habit of doing it often but he could see the appeal of it that made other people lie as well. 

After the interesting time Harry had in the chamber he was extremely hungry and very happy dinner hadn't ended yet so he began piling foods onto his plate so that he could satiate his appetite. The table was loaded with a large variety of food that made Harry's mouth water it had been a long time since he hadn't needed to be the one to prepare food and eat as much of it as he wanted, in fact most of the time he wasn't allowed to eat his fill even though he was the one who made the food in the Dursley's house. With an odd after thought Harry had forgotten this was actually his second dinner at Hogwarts since he started last night and he found it odd he hadn't made note the first feast about being able to eat as much as he was able. He supposed it had to do with the amazement he felt when he had first arrived. Either way he wouldn't question it too much at the moment.

* * *

**September 6, 1991**

After his first two days of drama the rest of the week seemed very boring in comparison sure he might have visited Salazar and Rina a few times in between Tuesday and now but it hadn't been nearly as dramatic as the first time. He had been able to talk more with Ron and Hermione which had been even more enjoyable than the first talk they all had in Charms class.

Harry had so far not had many interactions with Fleur who seemed very busy even though they had just started the school year. She said it had to do with an exam called the O.W.L.S and they seemed to play a large part in deciding your future after finishing school although they apparently paled in comparison to N.E.W.T.S which played an even greater roll in your future. Harry didn't usually find himself worried about things beyond his control but if a test of all things had the brilliant Fleur Delacour worried about them then he was understandably concerned for himself in three years. Even so he couldn't really do anything about the test so he resigned to throw himself into his studies. So far he had enjoyed a Charms and Transfiguration. Today he would be trying his hand at potions, although from what he had gleaned from a cursory glance at the subject he assumed they would not be attempting anything extraordinarily difficult. 

What he was very worried about was the fact this potions class would be held with the other first year Slytherins, which meant he would be dealing with Draco Malfoy. Alone.

While Harry wasn't in the least bit afraid of Malfoy, he had seen Rina in all her glory after all, he was worried about the two huge neanderthals that followed the boy around, Crabbe and Goyle. The boys, if they could be called that, were so massive for their age many people mistook them for students twice their age, while Harry on the other end of the spectrum was extremely small for his age. So if Malfoy saw fit, he could order his lackeys to pound Harry into hamburger meat.

These were the thoughts that were whirling through Harry's head as he walked through the halls of the dungeons to the potions classroom, dim torchlight casting shadows that nearly had Harry jumping out of his skin. He wasn't very fond of the dark because it reminded him very often of being back in his cupboard.

"Jumping at your own shadow Potter not surprising, you look like a gentle breeze could blow you over," Malfoy sneered, Crabbe and Goyle laughing like dunderheads behind him at his gibe.

"I seem to recall you wanting to be my friend a few days ago Malfoy, although I suppose you're hope for friendship was dashed when you insulted my friend making an arse of yourself," Harry said sliding a mask of indifference over his face while walking past Malfoy into the potions class.

Harry sat at a table near the front of the class so that his poor eyesight, he did wear glasses after all, wouldn't hinder him. As he looked around at the potions classroom seeing many shelves and books stacked neatly around the room pleasing his love for neatness. Harry absentmindedly pulled his school robes tighter around himself, this part of the castle was significantly colder than any other part most likely due to its dim lighting and placement. He made a mental note to memorize a warming charm he could cast on his clothes when he had potions.

"POTTER!"

Harry jerked out of his thoughts looking forward with eyes that may as well have made him look like a deer caught in the headlights," Wuh?"

"How eloquently spoken indeed," Professor Snape said a rather severe look on his face as he gazed down at Harry from the tip of his hooked nose. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggered behind their hands at Harry. 

"I was taking roll when you deemed fit not to answer when i called your oh SO important name and received no reply from you despite the fact i stood directly in front of you. Now do take care to try and pay attention," at this prompting the professor continued taking roll calling out names in alphabetical order.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were dark and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began . He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape gazed around the room looking at each and every student in turn essentially looking for the weakest link and apparently he had found it, "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Uh," Harry sat for a second not believing the professor had believed Harry, a Ravenclaw, wouldn't know this answer," the Drought of Living Death, right sir?"

Snape's expression changed from extreme smugness to utter astonishment, clearly not having expected Harry to know the answer. Harry was silently thanking his bookishness while he looked at the professor with unwavering green eyes that, unbeknownst to him, made Snape remember a certain red haired woman.

"Very well then Potter since you seem to have a passable knowledge of potions, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat sir, it's a stone that can cure almost any poison."

Growling so low only Harry, who was in front of him, could hear Snape took a breath and said,"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I think they are the same poisonous plant are they not, sir?"

Snape glowered down at Harry clearly not liking that he was not a complete idiot,"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down," Snape snapped at all of the students, including Malfoy, who was gawking at Harry.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And five points will be given too Ravenclaw for proving, despite your fathers foolish genes, you clearly favor your mother more, Potter."

Harry stared after Snape as he walked away, puzzled at what the man had said.

Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. Although, that like was somewhat dimmed by the fact he had made Malfoy pare with Harry due to the fact three students could not sit at one table and successfully brew the potion. The result was a very distressed looking Crabbe and Goyle ruining their respective potions making the professor wonder how such idiots could ever be put into the same house as himself.

"Don't think just because you knew a few things about potions, you aren't worthless Potter," Malfoy sneered as he dropped ingredients into his potion.

"I wont. Don't think any less of yourself because you clearly couldn't have answered those same questions Malfoy," Harry said with a fake friendly voice, causing the blonde haired boy to go red in the face with fury.

Before Malfoy could verbally retaliate Harry stood abruptly, extracted a vile of his completed cure for boils, and brought it to Professor Snape's desk handing it to the man. Snape eyed the vile and his almost constant sneer seemed to lessen as he swirled the mixture in its container.

"It is passable, Potter. You may collect your things and sit at the back of the class, take care not to disturb or help any of the others as they work. I must gauge their rather abysmal skills."

"Of course professor," Harry said making his way to the back of the classroom sitting and pondering what had happened during this class. It seemed professor Snape knew both of his parents, and in addition to that information he seemed not to like Harry's father on bit. Which may end up being a problem as Harry greatly resembled his father, or so people said.

Harry was sure about one thing, he would have a rather strange relationship with Professor Snape due to this fact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay so I know I was probably one of the last Fanfic authors you might be keeping an eye on you thought would post again and I’m sorry about that I really had fully intended on just taking a week off of writing and relaxing but it somehow turned into months and eventually almost the whole year. But I’m back and hopefully going to be able to finish the first book in this fanfic series I wanted to do. Like I’ve said before I eventually want to remake the whole Harry Potter series with my version of Harry and now that I’m back into a rhythm I can hopefully fulfill that wish!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
